Soulmates
by HoneyLynx
Summary: Fifteen years apart and Jessie and Katie have lived a seperate life filled with success and loneliness. Now, they meet again. Past bitterness emerge and sparks fly. However wary they are of losing their heart again, they come to face some stark truths abo
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Note: These characters are not mine and I have borrowed them temporarily from ABC's Once and Again TV show. The plot is fictional and any resemblance to a person living or dead is purely coincidental. 

Also the setting may be of 2018, but the technological, political, financial, and other aspects are very much of the present. I have no idea what it's going to be like in 2018 and this story is not science fiction.

The story takes place fifteen years after Jessie and Katie first met. Some of the characters are going to be the same but there are some new characters introduced.

**A short summary:**

Jessica Elizabeth Sammler had earned her MD degree and become a high-profile neurosurgeon. She moves to Boston where she practises medicine and also does some teaching at the Harvard Medical School. Grace becomes an author and she marries a famous filmmaker, Jared Conrad. They had a son, Kane. Eli marries his college sweet heart; Raina and they have two beautiful twin daughters, Shelley and Phoebe. Eli and Raina meet while he is a budding rock singer and she is a music composer. Karen is now retired and she lives in her modest house in Evanston. Jessie makes it a point to visit her mother every weekend without fail. Rick and Lily are in Australia with Zoe who has become a famous TV show actress.

Kathryn Singer got her MBA from IMD in Switzerland and impressed with her brilliance and ingenuity, one of her professors referred her to _Lotianne Gloss_, a multinational firm in advertising and media. Climbing the stairs of success, Katie soon became the CEO of _Lotianne Gloss_ and controlled a major portion of the shares in them. She was currently living in Geneva with her mom after her father died.

* * *

Part I 

"I cannot believe you would do this?" Danielle cooed.

Kathryn raised her brows, "Do what?"

Danielle leant closer, "You know... badger the poor guy. He was just trying to act nice."

Kathryn swirled the contents of her wine glass. The Pinot blanc glistened on her lips as she took a sip.

"Dani, you do not know the first thing about business. I did not mean to sound cruel but it was time I showed Markus de Pounnoise that you do not mess with Kathryn Singer."

Danielle shifted closer on the couch and lazily placed her manicured fingers on Kathryn's thighs.

"Kathryn, I wish you would understand that I do not like to see you all upset. Do not pretend that you did not like Markus."

Kathryn sighed, "Yeah, I liked him. He had so much... promise. But it was bad bargain and like everything in business, I have to make sure that I do not let it ruin me."

Danielle came even closer and this time her glossed lips were very near to Kathryn's. "Ohh... nothing can ruin you. You are just too... ooo... perfect."

Kathryn smirked. She ran her fingers through Danielle's hair and bent forward to kiss Danielle. Their lips met in passion. At that time, a phone ring interrupted them.

Pulling away, Kathryn picked up her cellphone.

"Jade, Hi!"

"What?"

"Umm... when..."

"Ohh... ohh... uh huh..."

"Sure, alright."

Kathryn clicked her phone shut and looked at a very annoyed Danielle.

"You have to go?" Danielle asked.

Kathryn nodded. She buttoned her blouse as she swallowed the remaining of her wine.

"Can't you stay here tonight?" Danielle's hazel eyes pleaded.

Kathryn tried to hide her exasperation. She gave Danielle a quick kiss on her lips.

"I do not stay, Danielle. You know that. See you around then, bye."

Danielle watched in silence as Kathryn led her way out of the plush condo.

* * *

Kathryn loved to marvel the office of Jade von Heinbich. The office looked straight out of an ancient ship Captain's cabin. There were navigator's maps, modern world maps, and portraits of mermaids, nymphs and other mythical sea creatures. The paneling and the wooden timber-like walls were decorated with metal-framed posters and awards. Kathryn understood that Jade's father was a captain of the ship when he was young. He suddenly took his interest in shipping seriously and enlarged his shipping business. Kathryn met Drake von Heinbich when she went to Amsterdam for one of her conferences. He was retiring, but she managed to make a business deal with his daughter, Jade. Jade now handled most of the business. Jade also owned some stakes in _Lotianne Gloss _and that made her a valuable business partner.

"Katie, it is always a pleasure to see you." Jade called out. She was a medium-height woman with ash-blonde hair and a thin frame. In spite of her not-so-outstanding looks, Jade was a tyrant when it came to business and it was her commanding personality that struck fear in the hearts of many.

Katie kissed Jade lightly on the cheeks.

"I thought you were not supposed to come to London until tomorrow night." Katie sat down on the huge leather chair.

"I changed my mind. I decided to join you." Jade smiled. "Why? Did I disturb your evening plans with that sexy model girlfriend of yours?"

"How do you..." Katie looked shocked. "Wait... don't answer me. You know _everything_." Katie sighed.

Jade laughed, "I seriously don't understand how you tolerate her. She has the intelligence of a jellyfish."

Katie shrugged, "She is good in bed."

Jade quirked her brows. She had never understood Katie's philandering ways. She herself was happily married to her girl. Yes, she was also a lesbian. She had even dated Katie once but they both agreed that they made better friends. Her wife was an American. She was a restaurateur. She was partly the reason that Jade conducted half of her business from Manhattan.

"So... what is it you wanted to tell me so bad?" Katie asked.

Jade got up from her chair and looked out of the window.

Katie saw the lines of worry in Jade's eyes and knew that whatever it was was not going to be pleasant.

"I have brain tumor." Jade finally said.

Katie stared speechless at her friend. She knew Jade had a weird sense of humour and she can joke about things that one would not normally associate with being funny.

This time Katie knew that Jade wasn't kidding.

"Does Yana know?" Katie asked.

Jade shook her head.

Katie got up and went to stand beside her friend. "She needs to know. You have to tell her."

Jade sighed, "I know. I just don't know how she'll handle it."

"It will be worse if she comes to know from someone else." Katie pointed out.

Jade leant against the window and closed her eyes.

"She is so sensitive. She'll break down."

Katie pressed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"What are the chances?" Katie asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Jade replied without opening her eyes.

"I spoke to my doctor. She said that there is a chance that I will survive after a surgery. The chances are slight, but it is there."

Katie wanted to believe this was so.

"Don't worry. We will take you to the best surgeon in this world. Nothing would happen to you."

"I have already booked an appointment with a surgeon in Massachusetts General. They say she is an amazing doctor and can perform miracles. I guess that is what I'll need when I go for my operation."

Jade sighed.

"You need to tell Yana." Katie said firmly.

Jade looked into Katie's eyes and saw the strength in them. She knew that she would need it.

* * *

Jessie stretched as per the yoga teacher's instructions. She let her mind go blank as positive energy flowed through her body. The week had been hectic. She had to perform three surgeries, handle a very irritating patient, give two days of lectures and now she was all exhausted. Jessie loved her work and she wouldn't trade it for anything else. But sometimes being a doctor had its disadvantages. She had to be awake at odd hours. She missed out on many of the weekend parties her friends and even family threw.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Her muscles were starting to contract and she felt her brain cells return to their normal functional level.

"Jessie sweetie?" Karen asked from the doorway.

Jessie opened one eye and smiled.

"Mom, just gimme a sec, ok?"

Karen nodded and sat herself down on Jessie's bed. She knew her daughter had her own peaceful way of unwinding and in this area; she was totally Karen's daughter. Karen didn't like wild partying as a way of relaxing.

Jessie plopped herself beside her mother and gave her a huge hug.

Karen smiled, "If only your patients could see what a kid you are."

"Mom!" Jessie feigned a horrified expression. "How can you even say that?"

Karen laughed and hugged her daughter back.

"So... why don't you take a vacation?" Karen suggested as she spooned some pasta into her mouth.

"I can't." Jessie spoke with her mouth full of pasta.

Karen sighed. "You work too hard. One week of vacation won't hurt."

"I know, mom. It's just... I don't know. I get even more bored and depressed when I take my vacation. It is great when I come and visit you. But sometimes... just sitting alone..."

Karen looked at her daughter and wondered whatever happened to the fun-loving kid she knew. When Rick and she divorced, their children, Eli and Jessie were badly affected. Jessie ended up with an eating disorder. For them to adjust to the new family was very hard.

And then came Katie...

Everyone knew about Jessie and Katie... or atleast gradually came to know. They all had to agree that Jessie never seemed happier than now with Katie's presence in her life. Karen liked that girl and with the amount of time she spent with them, Katie had become like part of the family.

Until... everything changed.

Jessie did not specify what happened but she said that it has ended. All of a sudden, Katie went to Switzerland and no one ever heard from her again.

Yes, Karen came to know from Mrs. Singer that she was moving to Geneva to stay with her daughter and Karen also came to know that Katie had done very well for herself.

Jessie was never the same again after Katie left.

"Mom?" Jessie shook Karen out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah? You were saying something, Jess?"

"I was asking you which movie you wanted to watch tonight?"

Karen smiled, "How about Thirteen?"

* * *

Katie looked at Jade who was sleeping on the couch. She glanced at her global watch and figured out that they will reach New York by 5:00 in the evening. She had asked her pilot, Donovan, to bring out her private jet. Jade had suddenly started feeling really sick and Katie worried that it might have something to do with her sickness. Not wanting to waste anytime, she insisted on flying immediately to the States.

Katie had called her mother from London and explained about Jade. Her mother had agreed that Katie should be with Jade right now. Katie had then called her PA, Lorraine and explained to her to hold all her meetings and conference until she gave further notice.

Katie laid her back on the Afghan rug and looked up at the plane's ceiling. She hated flying. Even though she spent atleast one day per week on the plane, yet she hated it. She remembered Jessie saying that she had a psychological aerophobia, whatever that meant.

Jessie 

Katie smiled whenever she thought about her. There wasn't a day in her life when she never thought about Jessie. Every day before going to bed, she will whisper a small wish that Jessie is happy wherever she is.

She never found the love or friendship or even companionship that Jessie gave her in anyone else. Yeah, she had many dates and some of them were drop-dead gorgeous actresses, models, socialites, executives, etc. She had friends like Jade and Yana. But nobody came close to meaning as much to her as Jessie did, and still does.

Katie sighed with a bittersweet sensation every time she thought of Jessie.

* * *

Yana hugged the tall brunette as Katie smilingly greeted Hi!

"Finally you have managed to come to the US of A. I thought that day would never come!" Yana beamed.

Katie looked around and was immediately filled with nostalgia. She hadn't been to America since she left. Not that she didn't want to. But it held too much pain for her. She always asked her assistants and associates to conduct business on behalf of her here.

"Come..." Yana took Katie's arms and dragged her into the living room. "I need to show you around."

Jade groaned. "Yana! Don't fall to her charms. She has half of Europe practically bleeding themselves to death because of her disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?" Katie cocks her elegantly made eyebrows. "Now that is a strong word, Jade. I was always honest with them."

"Yeah? With what? I am gonna fuck you and then leave you for another. Sorry woman." Jade snorted.

Yana rolls her eyes in exasperation. "There you girls go again. I think the women are very lucky to have Katie."

Jade gasped in shock as Katie and Yana shared a mischievous smile.

* * *

Katie sat in the living room watching _Thirteen_ on Jade and Yana's home theatre. Yana had asked Katie to feel comfortable. Katie had given them some space since she knew that Jade was planning to tell Yana about her tumour tonight. She felt bad for Yana. She really liked the girl. Yana was half-Greek and half-Russian. Jade and Yana were initially the most unsuitable couple. While Jade was demanding, bossy and loud; Yana was soft, compassionate and sensitive. However, Katie soon saw that the both complimented each other perfectly.

She sighed. She had seen many happily married couples in her lifetime. She knew that such things like love and marriage existed. Yet, she never felt strong enough to venture out on that road again.

* * *

Jessie suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. She found herself sweating. She turned on her bedside lamp and looked at the radio-alarm clock on the night-table. It was three in the morning. She checked her phone and her cell. It didn't seem as if anyone called her.

Then why did she wake up? Jessie brushed her blonde hair back. She wasn't really afraid or panicked, or else she would have thought that she had a nightmare.

She was... she felt... excited. Yes, that is what Jessie felt. A strange and giddy feeling of excitement.

"Weird..." Jessie muttered.

Jessie closed the door softly when she saw her mother was sleeping peacefully. She went downstairs to the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate. She looked out of the window and saw the moon was out in the sky and it shone magnificently amongst the twinkling stars. She rested her head on her hands and admired the sheer beauty of something so simple. After a long time, she calmed her fluttering heart and returned to bed. Before sleeping, a flash of someone's face came in her mind. A face that had been buried deep within the dusts of memory. As soon as it came, she shook it away. The pain it brought was too much for her to bear.


	2. PART 2

For notes and disclaimers, please read first chapter

Part 2 

Katie woke up early. Her body was still getting used to the time difference. Plus, the sounds of Manhattan didn't help. She went down. The house was quiet. She figured Jade and Yana must still be sleeping. She tiptoed to the kitchen and was surprised to find Yana sitting on the breakfast counter, deep in thought.

"Hey!" Katie greeted.

Yana looked up. It seemed as if she was crying, her eyes were swollen.

Katie slipped beside her and placed her arms around Yana.

"You alright?" She asked concerned.

"Jade told me... she told me about her tumour." Yana choked out the words.

Katie looked at Yana, helpless. She did not really know what to do or say in this situation. She was feeling sad for her friend, but she could possibly not imagine how grieved Yana must be.

Yana looked down at her hands. All Katie could do was rub Yana's shoulders reassuringly.

"Hey, pretty girls!" Jade called out cheerfully.

Both Katie and Yana looked up at that moment. Jade sat on the other side of Yana.

"You people look as if you have just attended my funeral." Jade joked.

"Jade!" Yana cried out. Katie gave her friend a displeased look.

"Sorry..." Jade murmured, "Lame joke."

"On a more serious note..." Jade continued lightly, "It's nice to know that I am so loved."

"Ohh... Jade..." Yana threw herself on Jade and hugged her. Katie and Jade exchanged glances. Katie gave her a silent look of support.

* * *

"I want to come with you to Boston." Yana asserted.

"No, you can't. You have your meeting with the financers tomorrow." Jade reminded her.

"Screw the meeting. I want to be there for you."

"Baby... you are always with me, wherever I am. And anyways, it is not that I am going to start my surgery immediately. I need to talk to the doctor. She will set the date which in most probability is going to be sometime after this week."

Yana bit her lip. She knew Jade was right. But at this point, she wanted to be with her more than anything else in the world. She finally nodded. She looked at Katie.

"Katie, promise me that you would not let Jade do anything reckless." Yana asked, expectantly.

Katie smiled, "Don't worry, if she does not follow doctor's advice, I am sending her to you via FedEx."

* * *

Jade and Katie were sorting through some of the account files and placing them in Jade's bag. The businesswoman that she was, Jade did not want to be away from work even for a day.

"Yana took it well." Katie noted.

"Yeah... I was afraid... like she'll break down or something. Yana had lost her parents in a plane crash and her sister died from AIDS. I thought that she wouldn't be able to bear another tragedy."

"Sometimes... life's tragedies help you to become stronger than weaker." Katie said philosophically.

"Speaking from experience, Kathryn?" Jade teased.

Katie shrugged. "I have seen tragedies in my life, yes. But none of the mass devastation kind. Mine have been more... subtle and ordinary."

"I would not say losing someone when you were still in school and not being able to forget her even after fifteen years is subtle and ordinary." Jade said quietly.

Katie swallowed hard. Jade was one of the very few people who knew about Jessie. Even though Jade understood the love Katie felt for Jessie, she did not understand as to why Katie had kept it in her heart like some cursed ornament; not being able to part with it and at the same time not being able to share it with others.

"I have given up on tragedy in that route forever. I made a mistake of losing my heart once, I won't do that again."  
"So is that why you go around breaking others' hearts? A balm for your own bruises?" Jade asked.

Katie's eyes flashed with anger. "We had this conversation, Jade."

"Well... you never see the pain in all the ladies' eyes when you so very charmingly break it to them that they mean nothing to you."

"And you apparently do." Katie said dryly.

Jade looked up. "Danielle came to my office. She accused me of sleeping with you."

Katie looked bored. "Never mind her. She's been born with insecurities."

"Do you ever feel for anyone but yourself?" Jade asked bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Katie stepped back, her lips thinned.

Jade shook her head. "I'm sorry... I'm a bit grumpy today. But seriously, Kathryn, don't you think it is time that you know... you settle down with someone nice."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Marriage... family... those are just not for me. Sorry."

Jade looked at Katie from the corner of her eyes. She knew there was a really warm person behind the cold exterior that Katie liked to put. She was the receiving end of that love and so was Yana. She had also seen how Katie was with her mother and her brothers. It was just her numerous liaisons that infuriated Jade. Even though she convinced herself that it was none of her business, she knew that she could not stop herself from caring.

She knew the reason. Whenever Katie broke someone's heart, a part of her broke too. That is why Katie never had a more relationship that lasted for more than a month. There were no strings attached for either one of them. Over the years, she had seen Katie turned bitter not because of what was happening to her but because of what she was doing to others. This fact tore Jade's heart.

* * *

Jessie finished off her last file and buried her face in her hands. It had been a long day. Not because of her patient rounds but because of the amount of paperwork she had to do. Usually, she asked her assistant, Iris to do it for her. But there were some details that only she could enter and she had been procrastinating it for too long.

"Dr. Sammler, there is a call for you on Line 3." Her secretary, Pat called out.

Jessie picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dr. Sammler, this is Jade von Heinbich."

"Oh, Miss von Heinbich. How are you?"

"Good, doctor, thanks. I called to ask you whether we could meet."

Jessie frowned as she looked at Jade's file on her computer screen.

"But we have an appointment scheduled for this Wednesday, don't we?"

"Oh. Yes we do. I was just thinking whether you could schedule something earlier."

Jessie rubbed her throbbing forehead. "I am sorry, Miss von Heinbich. But I don't think that will be possible. ."

" I would like to be done with my surgery as soon as possible, Dr. Sammler." Jade's voice was sharp and clear.

Jessie groaned, "I'm sure you would, Miss von Heinbich. But as I said, I do not think I can reschedule your appointment. And anyways, my secretary handles these things. Maybe you would like to speak to her."

Jessie put the receiver down. Her first impression of Jade von Heinbich was of a woman who was highly into herself. She was smart and strong, yes. But she was also officious and believed that the world revolved round her. Of course, she did not take her tumour diagnosis very well. Jessie did not particularly like women like these. She also knew Jade was very wealthy and would pay any price for her recovery. Jessie could not think of a price to put for her tolerance of Jade's dominating behaviour.

* * *

"I can't believe that woman." Jade muttered when Katie joined her at the table.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"She pretty much dismissed me. She said that she cannot reschedule my appointment and also she asked me to go and speak to her secretary."

Katie frowned, "Yeah... isn't that the person you go to when you want to talk about appointments?"

Jade glared at her, "I know. But I wanted this to be a quick arrangement. I didn't want to go through the please-hold-on-I'll-check routine."

"And this doctor of yours told you to fuck off?" Katie laughed, "I already like her."

Jade screwed her face in annoyance and Katie tried controlling her bubbling laughter. As far as she knew, Jade was such a person, standing up to her is like shouting at the mountains to move.

"You are lucky I am in a good mood today." Jade threatened.

"Ooohh... you are scaring me Heinbich." Katie laughed.

Katie dodged as Jade picked up a knife in mock attack.

* * *

"So when is Yana coming?" Katie asked as she slid out of her BMW convertible.

Jade followed her and shrugged, "She said she would be here by 4-ish tomorrow. I don't know. Her meeting did not go too well and she might have to arrange for another one tonight."

Jade and Katie walked up the stairs to the Boston Mercy Hospital. Jade's doctor was on a part-time attachment here and she felt that Jade's surgery could be conducted faster in this private infirmary. Walking through the revolving doors, Katie smiled in approval at the modern-looking, polished hospital. She wondered whether the shift to this hospital was Jade's idea or her doctor's.

They went to the reception desk where a tall red-hair was sleekly giving instructions to a suit-clad patient.

At that moment, Katie's phone rang. She excused herself while Jade asked directions to Dr. Sammler's office. Katie and Jade walked up to the capsule elevators.

"Elegant..." Katie murmured.

"Yes." Jade said confidently.

They stopped at the sixth floor where the office was.

"You know, you never told me your doctor's name." Katie pointed out.

"Why do you want to know?" Jade asked curiously.

"No special reason." Katie shrugged. "It's strange that you never mentioned her name. You just called her my doctor or the doctor."

Jade frowned, thoughtfully. "Yeah... now that you mentioned it. I agree I never told you her name. Okay, her name is..."

"Omigosh!" Katie exclaimed. "That girl is hot!" She looked at a dark-haired, dusky beauty that was leaning against the wall, talking on her phone.

"She is the secretary, Patricia."

Katie smiled, "I never knew that doctor's offices are so very interesting. I should start booking appointments with my doctor more often."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Geez, Katie. Spare that poor girl atleast."

Katie smirked. "What do you want me to do while you talk with your white-haired, plump, grandmotherly doctor? I'm just preparing for some entertainment for the next one hour."

"She is not a white-haired, plump, grandmotherly doctor." Jade corrected, impatiently.

The dark beauty noticed them and immediately shut her phone and walked towards them.

"Hello, you must be Jade von Heinbich." She smiled.

"Yes, and I am Kathryn Singer, her friend." Katie gave her a disarming smile.

"Nice to meet you. I am Patricia D'Costa. Dr. Sammler is waiting for you." She looked at Jade.

"Did you just say Dr. Sammler?" Katie asked.

"Yes, she did. Katie, I'll just be in. You can wait here if you want." Jade looked at Katie questioningly.

"Katie?" Jade asked again, noticing her friend was lost in thought.

"Uh? Huh? Oh yeah... sure..." Katie nodded.

Jade frowned and then shrugging she made her way in.

"You alright?" Patricia looked at the tall, blonde woman.

Shaking herself out of her confusion, Katie grinned. "Yeah, thanks. By the way, this dress looks great on you, Ms. D'Costa..."

"So, you have talked with your partner about this?" Jessie leaned back on her chair and observed Jade.

Jade nodded. "Yana knows. She agrees that I should have this operation too."

"Good." Jessie said, "I have talked with the anaesthesiologist and another neurosurgeon out here. Plus, the manager of the Mercy is planning to schedule the surgery sometime next week. Would that be okay for you?"

Jade nodded. "Fine by me."

Jessie punched on her phone. She frowned when she did not hear a response.

"Funny..." Looking at Jade, "Did you happen to see my secretary when you came here?"

Jade nodded, "Yeah, she was in the outside cubicle."

"Oh? So now where did she go?" She tried punching the keys again.

Jade laughed. "I think she caught the Kathryn Syndrome."

Jessie slowly looked up, "The what?"

"The Kathryn Syndrome. It is the disease that every woman gets when my friend, Kathryn happens to fancy her. She came with me and she fell for your secretary siren. I am assuming Kathryn is charming the girl right now."

Jessie narrowed her eyes, "Well... I think I have to personally get my secretary rid of this Kathryn Syndrome."

"I'll follow you." Jade laughed. "Kathryn is hard to tame."

Jessie and Jade walked out of her office. Jessie went straight to the small cabin that was Patricia's. She saw Patricia there, giggling like an idiot. Beside her was a woman with fine, reddish-brown hair. Her back was towards the door, but Jessie could see that the woman was tall and slim.

"Patricia!" Jessie's voice was authoritative.

Patricia turned and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she saw her boss.

But Jessie's attention was focused on the brunette who had also turned.

If ever it was possible for time to stop, it was now.

Before them, flashed images of fifteen years ago. Images of classes and lunchroom, images of snow-covered girls, hugging and kissing each other, images of an attic that was a haven for two lovers, images of lockers and washrooms.

There were images of two young girls who kissed each other for the first time. Two young girls who held hands and looked into each other's eyes and nothing else mattered. Two young girls whose love echoed in the air that surrounded them.

In that moment, everything came to a standstill.

Jessie and Katie saw each other for the first time in fifteen years and all they could do was drown into each other's gaze.

"Katie?" Jade's voice broke the fog of surprise and bliss in Katie's mind as she steered back to reality.

"Jade..." Katie could only whisper.

"God! What the hell happened to both of you?" Jade asked, noticing that the air had suddenly become charged.

Neither Jessie nor Katie replied.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Jade said, "This is my friend Katie... Kathryn Singer and this is Dr. Jessica Sammler. But I guess both of you already knew that."

"Hello Kathryn." Jessie's voice was chilled.

"Hello Jessica." Katie's voice took up the challenge.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Dr. Sammler?" Jade asked.

"There is no deal." Katie replied curtly.

Jade sighed. "C'mon Kathryn. There was something going on between you two. I felt like I was standing on a freakin' Arctic iceberg, for God's Sake."

"Just drop it, OK?" Katie's voice was laced with irritation.

Of course, Jade cannot drop it.

"Was she your girlfriend or something? But... how can that be possible? You haven't been here for the last fifteen years..."

"Jade..." Katie gritted her teeth in warning.

Jade waved her hands, "Alright... alright... I'll not say anything."

There was a heavy silence during which Jade shot Katie surreptitious glances.

Finally, Katie sighed, "She is Jessie."

"Jessie?" Jade frowned. "I don't think I know any girlfriend of yours called..."

Her eyes widened, "Oh My God! Jessie? THAT Jessie? YOUR Jessie?"

Katie's lips curved in a bitter smile, "Yes."

Jade blinked in astonishment. She had heard about Jessie a long time ago. But she did not think that she would ever be meeting this mysterious Jessie.

"So are you guys... like, you know... I mean... meeting up or something?"

"No." Katie said firmly, and then sighed. "I don't know... I do... I mean... I kinda want to."  
"Then go for it." Jade placed her hands on Katie's shoulders.

"She hates me." Katie sighed.

"No she doesn't." Jade smiled, "Just like you couldn't."

* * *

"Jessie would you stop ruining my carpet and tell me what the hell is wrong?" Grace asked impatiently as she glared at Jessie pacing back and forth in her living room.

Jessie had arrived unannounced at her doorstep earlier in the evening. Not that she minded Jessie coming. She adored her stepsister and so did her husband and kids. Jessie was always so busy and any visit from her was welcome.

Grace noticed that her sister was fidgety and worried the whole evening. Later, she asked to speak to Grace alone. They have been in the living room for one hour and Jessie still hasn't spewed what's eating her.

"Grace... " Jessie shrugged helplessly. She bit her nails as she continued her pacing.

"Jessie, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Grace told her reassuringly.

Jessie breathed deeply and said, "Katie's here."

"Katie?" Grace's eyes literally popped open. "You mean Katie Singer?"

Jessie nodded sullenly.

"Jesus!" Grace murmured. She looked at Jessie and immediately felt the younger girl's pain. She had witnessed the growing romance between Katie and Jessie when they were in school and more than anything she had felt that it was the most beautiful thing. When Jessie and Katie broke up, she knew that it would affect Jessie more than she would admit. She had been right.

"Did you meet her? Talk to her?" Grace inquired.

"She came in with a friend who is my patient."

"Oh..." Grace was deep in thought.

"So, what do you want to do now, Jess?"

Jessie shook her head and collapsed on the sofa. "I don't know, Grace. I really don't." She admitted.

Grace could only look at her and wonder about this drastic change of events.

* * *

January 23, 2003

"You know Grace, I can't think of a thing to buy Katie." Jessie grumbled.

Grace shrugged, "Just give her flowers."

"Yeah... but those are so common." Jessie complained.

"Well... with kind of money you've saved, I would say even flowers are like iffy."

Jessie glared at her sister. Suddenly the phone rang. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Great! Now I have to wait for another 3 hours to use the phone."

"Shut up and go away!" Jessie smiled.

"Tell Katie I said hi." Grace grinned as she walked down from the attic.

"Hello."

"Hi! Is this an official Lost-and-found center?" Katie's voice warmed through Jessie's ears.

"Yes." Jessie smiled. "What have you lost?"

"My heart." She heard Katie sigh. "Some blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl stole my heart."

Jessie giggled, "Really? Then maybe you should complain to the police."

"I would have..." Katie said softly, "Except I want her to keep my heart forever."

Jessie blushed. "Well... your case sounds so very complicated. I had a similar complaint earlier. Someone said that a tall brunette had stolen her heart."

"Uh.. really?" Katie faked confusion, "Must be stealing season."

'Yes... must be." Jessie laughed hard.

"Jess, I love you." Katie spoke sincerely.

"I know, Billy." Jessie's words smiled, "I love you too."


	3. PART 3

For disclaimers and notes please read first chapter.**  
**

**PART 3**

March 13, 2018 

Katie narrowed her eyes and she looked through her thin metal-framed glasses at the man sitting opposite her.

"So, Mr. Bane, I am to assume that your company will be interested in doing business with us."

Carl Bane smiled. He was a man in his late thirties. He was still a bachelor and a very eligible one with his good looks and smooth charm.

"Miss Singer, Bane Estates and Lotianne Gloss go back a long time. My grandfather was friends with Morris Schwenn. Of course, we had never had the need to do business. But now with the ever-expanding competition in the market, I think the need for strong and influential advertising cannot be ignored."

Katie crossed her legs and pretended to consider it.

"I am going to be very pleased were this project to launch. Lotianne Gloss is trying to make its mark in North American markets and what better way than to start with one of America's most progressive companies. But I must admit that my hands are tied. I am just the CEO. A lot of the decisions still have to be made by my chairman."

"I understand, Ms. Singer." Bane leaned forward. "But I don't think there is going to be much of a problem in that department. I hear Morris Schwenn prides his CEO's decisions very highly."

Katie's lips matched the sophistication in Bane's smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Bane. Mr. Schwenn is a wonderful man. He is very fair."

She took a sip from her cabernet.

Everyone knew that while the old Morris Schwenn was still officially the chairman of Lotianne Gloss, it was Kathryn Singer who actually held the reins of the company. It wouldn't be much of a surprise was she to inherit the company after he dies.

Katie truly found Carl Bane insufferable. His suave and flirtatious manner and his way of appearing quite condescending at times rubbed her the wrong way. One reason, she couldn't bear him was because he was so like her: charmingly ruthless.

Katie looked at her Rolex watch and faked a sigh.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Bane. I am so sorry, the meeting has to end right here. I am afraid I have another appointment."

Bane stood up and smiled, "No problem. I believe we have achieved what we set out to get."

"Yes, I agree. We could discuss the details after I speak to Mr. Schwenn." Katie extended her hands and gave an enchanting smile.

"I'll look forward to it." He shook Katie's hands, appraising her pinstriped suit clad svelte body.

* * *

"Hello? Lorraine?" Katie spoke into her GSM cellphone.

"Yes, Lorraine, I will be sending some documents to you via email. I want you to print them out and show them to Schwenn."

"No... I do not want you to do that yet."

"Oh yes and I will like it if you could email me my schedule for next month and also send me the file marked LX45. Thanks, bye."

Katie swerved her convertible and slid to a stop in front of the Boston Mercy Hospital.

She did not know what she was doing there or what she hoped to achieve. A lot had already been spoken between them fifteen years ago and they had officially broken their relationship off.

There was absolutely nothing left for Katie to say to Jessie. They were now little more than strangers. Just some distant memory from the past whose presence in the present is quite an inconvenience.

Katie turned off her engines and sat there in the heavy night silence. She did not even know whether Jessie was inside. Hell! She did not even know whether she wanted to meet Jessie right then. It was the just the feeling that Jessie is close that brought some sort of strange comfort to her. She leant back against her leather seat and looked out at the dark road. A flood of memories rushed out as if a wall of a dam had just been broken.

* * *

Jessie was sitting in her office, gulping down her fifth cup of coffee in two hours. She played with her mouse absently, her mind far away from the medical reports on her computer screen. Seeing Katie had been like a stab in her heart. It managed to hurt her terribly and it also managed to crack open all the thoughts and feelings that she had kept hidden for so many years. Her talk with Grace had been reassuring but not a solution to her problems. She hadn't seen Katie since that morning. Jade had come twice for her check-ups and her signing of all the necessary forms. She hadn't seen Katie with her. Jade hadn't even mentioned Katie and Jessie surely didn't want to be the one to bring it up. However, she did find out some information from Jade's wife, Yana. Yana mentioned that Katie was some kind of executive and an apparent success in the business circuits. Jessie was secretly proud for Katie. She knew Katie was a people's person and advertising and media was the perfect place for her.

Jessie had foolishly looked forward to meeting Katie actually and could not explain the disappointment when she saw Katie not with them.

Not that I would blame her, Jessie thought. Katie was now involved with some of the most beautiful women in the world, or so Yana said. Why would she want to remember some old, high school relationship fiasco?

Jessie closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind blank from thoughts of Katie. Instead, she fell asleep and was transported into a dream where she relived the most horrible day of her life.

* * *

January 24, 2003.

Jessie held the bag carefully as her gaze scanned the corridors for any sign of the leggy beauty.

"Hey!"

Jessie was startled and she turned around quickly.

Katie had a mischievous, wolfish grin on her face.

"Katie! God! You could have given me a heart attack!" Jessie punched her playfully.

Katie wrapped her arms around Jessie's shoulders.

"Fear not, Jessie Sammler. I promise I would use your life insurance money wisely."

Jessie chuckled as she shoved Katie.

"Hi hi! What do I see? A women's WWF?" Tadd yelled from behind.

"Shut up, Tadd." Grace rolled her eyes as she walked beside him.

"Hey so... I hope you haven't forgotten what an important day it is today?" Jessie teased.

Katie wrinkled her nose, "Really? Hmm... lemme think. I just vaguely remember someone VERY important being born today... but... hummpp... can't remember the name."

"Oh yeah?" Jessie eyed her laughing, "Well... then in that case... too bad. That IMPORTANT person does not get their birthday present."

Katie pretended to look horrified, "Oh no! Then I should hurry up and remember."

She then hugged Jessie. "What have you got me?"

Jessie tiptoed and kissed Katie lingeringly on the lips. When she moved away, Katie stared at Jessie.

_Gosh! How can she turn me into a romantic idiot by just one kiss  
_

"Katie, Happy birthday. I love you."

"Jess..." Katie whispered, "This is the best birthday present I could ever get."

"Really? Then I should keep the package for myself then." Jessie joked.

"Now... come to think of it... I am curious..." Katie smiled.

Jessie took out a wrapped box.

"What is it?" Katie asked, excitedly.

"Open it and see..." Jessie said.

Katie hurriedly tore through the wrapper. She then saw a small black cardboard box. She looked at Jessie, curious.

"Go on... open it."

Katie opened it and she swallowed a gasp when she held the contents inside it.

Inside was a thick book, the size of a small diary. The cover was decorated with stickers and pictures of Katie. Elegantly written with beads were the words, "Just for you"

Katie flipped through the pages as she gazed in wonder.

The pages were made of paper Mache. The rough texture and the multi-color gave it an authentic look.

There were pictures of Jessie and Katie, when they had gone to the picnic in the woods, when they had gone to Florida during the winter, when they had gone to the junior prom and for the first time declared their relationship in public. There were also crazy random pictures they took when they were at home or in school.

Jessie's own hand-drawn motifs decorated the pages. Katie's favourite quotes from movies, books and authors were written. Lyrics of Katie's favourite songs were also there. There were stickers and pictures of Katie's favourite movie stars and singers.

On the last page was a small message from Jessie. It read:

_Dearest Katie,_

_Since you have come into my life I have understood it's meaning._

_I cannot imagine a day without you. I don't have to because I know you would be with me_

_always._

_I did not know what to give you. You are so special that any gift would feel so pale in front_

_of what I feel for you._

_So, then I thought of making this scrapbook for you. These are captures of the most_

_wonderful moments of my life._

_God forbid, but were you to go far away from me... this would be a reminder of our love._

_If I haven't told you before, then I am telling you now: I love you Katie Singer._

_Always... forever._

_Love you,_

_Jessie_

Katie's eyes filled with tears. She looked at Jessie who was looking at her nervously.

"Do you like it?" Jessie asked.

"Like it?" Katie's voice choked, "Jess... this is the most wonderful thing I have received in my life. To say I love it would be undermining it's beauty."

Jessie blushed, "I am glad you like it. I was so afraid that..."

Katie interrupted her with a kiss. "I cannot ever dislike anything you give me. I cannot dislike anything about you, Jess... ever."

When the bell rang, Jessie rushed out of her Science class. Even though, she loved science classes and her teacher, Ms. Walder was nice; today she was excited to spend her time with Katie.

She went to her locker and was somewhat disappointed to not find Katie there. They had lunch together everyday and Katie always waited for her by her locker. Jessie knew that was because Katie loved to get out of the class as soon as bell rang and her long legs could cover distances in twice the normal time.

"Maybe... I'm early." Jessie told herself as she looked into her watch. She opened her locker and shoved her books in.

"Whoa... easy girl." Jessie turned to see Sarah Grassa standing behind her. She murmured a groan of disgust to herself.

"Hi! Sarah! You want anything?" Jessie greeted politely.

Sarah roved her eyes up and down Jessie, making her uncomfortable.

"I keep wondering what Katie saw in you."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "If you do not have anything important to say then..."

"Did Katie invite you to her birthday party tonight?" Sarah asked.

"What? What birthday party?" Jessie questioned.

"Oh... you know the birthday party where she is inviting all the COOL people in school. She did not invite you? Well... I must say I'm not REALLY surprised. You are hardly a trophy she wants to show around." Sarah replied coolly.

Jessie clenched her fist. "You are lying. Katie has no birthday party tonight. Otherwise she would have told me."

"I'm sure she would have, honey." Sarah smiled sweetly, a bit too sweetly.

Saying this Sarah walked away, swerving her curvaceous hips.

Jessie stood there, angry and astounded.

* * *

"So... what are you doing tonight?" Jessie asked, carefully.

Katie had been fifteen minutes late. She had been panting when she came saying that her gym teacher was a horrid jerk who insisted on asking her to arrange the chairs for next day's assembly.

"Hmm... Tonight?" Katie looked thoughtful. "Well... not really anything special."

"Oh... umm... so... well... maybe you could come over. We could watch a movie or something?" Jessie asked hopefully.

Katie suddenly jerked, "Oh yeah! Now I remember... I have this English presentation to do and Tadd and Gina will be coming over."

"Oh?" Jessie couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice.

"Hey, Jess. I could come over tomorrow, OK?" Katie patted her back.

"Yeah... sure." Jessie shrugged.

* * *

Jessie slammed the phone receiver down. She had been trying Katie's phone for the past one hour and everytime the operator gave a busy signal.

"I wonder who's she talking to so much." Jessie grunted.

She paced impatiently in her attic, thinking about what Sarah said.

Ofcourse, it can't be true, she told herself. Sarah is just a jealous freak.

But still for some reason, she couldn't completely dismiss the thought from her mind. In truth, she had always been uncomfortable with the fact that Katie was such a popular girl in school. Not that she envied her or anything. In fact, Jessie was proud of her girlfriend. But, she felt inadequate to her friends sometimes. She even used to hear rumours of how Katie is such a charmer when no one in school knew about their relationship. Katie always spent her time with Jessie nowadays and more than once, Jessie had been the receiving end of nasty looks from Katie's friends.

She sighed. There was no point for her to fret so much. She might as well do what she had to do. Katie said that Tadd and Gina would be at her place. Those were two of Katie's friends with whom Jessie got along. She grabbed her coat and went to Grace's room. Grace was reading a book. She looked up when she saw Jessie.

"Aahh... no phone... no Katie? What is it today... miracle day?" Grace teased.

"Grace could you drive me to Katie's place, please?"

Grace opened her mouth to pass another teasing comment, but when she saw Jessie's face, she swallowed it.

"Alright... go to the garage, I'm getting my jacket and keys."

Grace screeched the car to a stop in front of Katie's house.

"Geez! That's a lot of cars here. What is she... having a party or something?"

Jessie's hands were frozen and it wasn't from the January winds. She opened the doors.

"Hey! Do you want me to pick you up later or what?" Grace yelled.

Jessie turned and said quietly, "Grace... could you just wait here... wait a few minutes?"

Grace looked in confusion at Jessie's sombre face.

"Uh... sure. Just don't be too long."

Jessie knocked on the doors, all the time letting out a silent prayer that the party was thrown by Katie's parents and not her. The cars were of Katie's parent's guests and not hers.

The door opened and a wave of laughter and music hit Jessie. She stood face-to-face to Bruce, a senior in her high school. He was one of the most popular guys in school and also rated the hottest dude. Of course it did not matter that he was proud and snobbish.

"Jessie?" He cocked his head to look at her. "Who invited you?"

Jessie felt her cheeks flush. "Where's Katie?"

Bruce laughed, "Sweetheart... maybe you don't want to know."

Jessie pushed him aside. She entered the house. Everyone stopped to stare at her. She looked around and saw many of Katie's "friends". Those were people who commanded the student councils and were seen with the coolest and trendiest fashions. Those were people who never really accepted Jessie as Katie's friend.

"Hey! Isn't that the girl who's with Katie... what's her name?" Shania, a hot cheerleader said.

"I think her name's Jesse." A guy spoke up.

"No... I believe its Jessiiieeeeeeee." Someone laughed.

They all burst into laughter. "Jessieee... what a cute name. Jessie and Katie... incredible!"

Jessie was almost into tears and she was about to run out when she heard Katie's laughter coming in from the kitchen.

She dashed there and what she saw paralyzed her.

Katie was talking with a dark-haired girl who Jessie knew was the president of the music council. She was also one of the most beautiful girls in school. The girl had her arms around Katie and she said something softly, which made Katie giggle. Suddenly the girl noticed her and moved away. Katie frowned at her and then following her direction of gaze, she turned.

"Jessie?" Katie stared in horror.

Jessie bit her lips to stop the tears and before she knew she would make a fool out of herself, Jessie scampered out of the house.

In the corner of her mind, she heard Katie crying desperately for her to stop. But she couldn't. She couldn't stop for Katie now, especially not now.

She opened the main door and the cold air blasted on her face. It did not match the chill she felt in her own heart.

"Jessie! Wait! It's not what you..."

"Grace please drive home!" Jessie pleaded as she got into the car. Grace hesitated as she saw Katie run towards them and then she looked into her sister's teary face.

Turning on the engine, she steered the wheel away from the Singer Mansion.

* * *

March 14, 2018 

"Dr. Jessica Sammler?"

Jessie looked up and smiled at the stocky, balding man in front of her.

"Dr. Paul Forrest?" She got up and gave the man a huge hug.

"Jessie..." He smiled, "I See you still are the patientholic that you always were." He said glancing at the stacks of files and charts she had on her table.

"Is there even a word like that?" Jessie snorted.

"In my dictionary, yes." Paul nodded confidently.

"So is this a social visit?" Jessie asked.

"Mmm... not really." Paul smiled, "But it soon could be."

Jessie raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Ookkkaaayy..."

Paul bent forward, "I have just been called by Jude Sawyer, you know the president of the American Medical Association. Well... he said that his association would be honouring the Physician of the Year to guess who?"

Jessie absently tapped her fingers on the keyboard, "Who?"

Paul dramatically straightened himself and smiled, "Well... congratulations Dr. Jessica Sammler."

Jessie stopped and gaped at Paul.

"Tell me that you are kidding."

Paul made a grand gesture of a gallant bow, "No, Madam. I am very very serious."

Jessie could not even think and her laughter came out in chokes and giggles.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this... I mean... me? Oh my God!"

Paul beamed proudly, "I would say the award wasn't better deserved. What with your groundbreaking contribution in finding the synapse connection with Alzheimer and your work on third-world country children with neural disorders and your 100 success rate with brain surgeries and... want me to continue? Jessie, I am so happy for you."

Jessie blushed, "Thanks Paul. But I couldn't have done it all without you and your colleagues."

"That's not all..." Paul smiled.

"Huh?"

Paul came beside Jessie and playfully ruffled her hair, "You have been granted an international medical license and now you can practise anywhere in this world. I believe, I already have your first assignment in this department. It is the Mayor of Kuala Lumpur who needs your help regarding some epilepsy seizure of his daughter."

Jessie blinked, "Whoa whoa! Slow down... lemme absorb all information one by one."

Paul laughed, "What did I tell you girl? You would become a very successful doctor one day. You have it what it takes."

Jessie shook her head modestly, "No, Paul. This is just the beginning. I do my work. I love it."

Paul nodded. "Yeah... and that's what makes you a damn good doc."

* * *

Jessie was still smiling when she entered the room of her last patient for the day. Her previous patient, an elderly lady, Suzanne was a cheerful and witty lady. She always made remarks that made Jessie throw up in a fit of giggles.

"Hello... Mindy. Hmm... what are you eating today?" Jessie smiled as she looked at the ten-year old Asian girl.

"Mama brought me chocolates." Mindy grinned as she unwrapped a KitKat.

Jessie raised her eyebrows and looked around to see no one was watching. She wasn't a big stickler for patient food plans. She believed that if a patient felt better by eating some chocolates, then what the hell? Let them.

Jessie sat beside Mindy. Technically, she was just a surgeon and not really required to interact with patients on a daily basis. But she loved the interaction and the attachment she could make with them. She did not believe that doctors should be cold and unfeeling when treating their patients. A connection with patients has always proved helpful in her line of work.

She did some quick check of all of Mindy's physicals and smiled at the young girl. She had been brought in for encephalitis and had almost been on the threshold of death. Jessie and her intern neurosurgeon, Chris Mallard helped the girl come back from what was almost certain death. though the girl was almost recovered from the disease, she was very weak and was advised to stay in the hospital for few more days.

Patricia was breathing hard when she saw Dr. Sammler in Mindy's room.

"Dr. Sammler, sorry to disturb you." Patricia whispered.

Jessie looked down at the sleeping girl.

"No... no problem. I was just talking to her and poor girl got so exhausted, she fell asleep."

Jessie followed Patricia out.

"So, what's wrong Pat? You look as if you've just arrived from participating in the Olympics..."

Patricia reddened. "No... I... I mean you have a visitor."

"At this hour? I thought I told you that I don't want to see anyone now. It is time for me to leave anyways." Jessie frowned.

Patricia mumbled, "No... she... well... I couldn't say no. I mean... she sounded... like... you know... it was important."

Jessie's frown deepened. "She? She who?"

Patricia fidgeted, "That woman... the one who came with your patient."

Jessie sighed exasperatedly, "A lot of people come with my patients. Whom are you talking about?"

"You know... that... that... lady... that..."

"She's talking about me." A firm, throaty voice said.

Jessie's heart halted to a stop as she saw Katie standing against the wall. She was dressed in black boot-cut jeans and a white turtleneck. Her almond-brown hair was tied in the back and her face was devoid of any make-up. In short, she looked simply and casually stunning.

Of course, Katie was observing Jessie. The floppy lab-coat hung from her slim shoulders. Her trousers were wrinkled from having been overworked. Strands of golden hair escaped from the pins that so failed to severe Jessie's flowing mane. Even in her work clothes and a worn out state, to Katie, Jessie was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"Katie?" Jessie managed to let out.

Katie smiled that Jessie had used her loved name and not the hideously formal, KATHRYN.

"Hi Jessie. I just stopped by to see how a hospital looks like from a doctor's point-of-view." Katie's smile melted Jessie to her bones.

"Uhh... umm... Katie... I... was just leaving. My shift's done."

"Oh?" Katie didn't seem bothered. "Then... care for a cup of coffee? I haven't had Second Cup for fifteen years."

Jessie didn't know what to do at that moment. Her mind went into an absolute state of shutdown and all she could do was control the wild reaction of hormones that were raging in her body.

"Sure..." she said the words even before she could stop them.

"Perfect." Katie smiled at a gawking Patricia. "Thanks Patricia. Bye."

She took Jessie's hands. "You planning to wear your coat with you? I admit it looks super-cool on you... but umm... it might turn off some of the late night coffee-goers." Katie teased.

"I'll take it out." Jessie shrugged off her coat and tucking it under her arm, she followed Katie.

"Mmm..." Katie murmured. "Coffee tastes so good."

Jessie sipped her milkshake. "You would change your mind were you to drink it like water in a day."

Katie laughed, " I was never a coffee person. Makes me hyper. In Switz, I would drink tea and some brandy. But basically, Swiss chocolates keep me alive on a particularly annoying day."

"So... you live in Geneva now?" Jessie asked.

Katie nodded, "Yeah... me and my mom. Dad died three years ago and it didn't make sense for her to continue living here alone. I asked her to come with me. Initially, I was staying with Aunt Beata, but I moved out as soon as I got my first paycheque."

"She wasn't nice?"

Katie snorted, "She reminded me of those old matronly kindergarten teachers."

Jessie laughed, "I get the picture."

"So... Jessie, you are a doctor... that's great. I always knew you would make a good one."

Jessie smiled, "You used to ask me to become like a lawyer like my mom."

Katie grinned, "Yes, that too."

Katie gulped down the last drop of coffee from her mug. "So tell me about your family."

Jessie shrugged, "Not much to tell. Everyone's married and with a family. I hardly get to see them because of my work. But every week I meet my mom. She is starting to feel the age but she is lithe as ever."

"I can imagine Karen all graceful at this age." Katie smiled. "So why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?" Jessie asked, baffled.

"You know... marry, have a family."

Jessie dug her nails in the palm of her hands as she looked away. She didn't want to talk about love, marriage and family with Katie.

"I am sorry... that was totally out of line." Katie apologized.

"No... I mean... yeah... I guess... it was. I just don't think I believe in that anymore." Jessie muttered.

There was a heavy silence. Jessie kept looking out of the window and Katie felt her heart break.

"Why did you come back, Katie?" Jessie asked softly.

Katie suppressed what was very close to a sob.

"I have been running away for fifteen years. I figured I should come back home now." Katie answered honestly.

"It didn't occur to you that a lot has changed since you left?"

"A lot changed even before I left Jessie."

Jessie gave a bitter smile, "Yes, Katie. A lot changed before you left. Maybe that is why you left?"

Katie shrugged, "That is part of the reason, yes."

Katie breathed deeply, "You know we could still be friends."

"Yes... friends. We are friends aren't we? We are having a nice, friendly cup of coffee right now."

Katie watched as Jessie got up.

"You never listened to me, Jess. You never allowed me to explain myself or what you saw that night."

Jessie tilted her head, "I am not blind Katie. I knew what I saw that night and I knew it was enough. I do not blame you. We were both young that time. Maybe we were not ready for any kind of relationship. That's cool. We can both put this behind us and carry on with our lives."

Katie looked at her intently, "Could you put it behind you and carry on with your life?"

Jessie closed her eyes, "Yes."

Jessie did not see Katie's eyes cloud with hurt as she said, "Me too."


	4. PART 4

For disclaimers and notes please read first chapter.

PART 4

Yana lay in bed beside Jade and stroked her partner.

"You really think that Katie was serious about this girl?" She asked.

Jade gave a wry laugh, "Believe me when I say that the Katie we know today is partly because of Jessie. Jessie's her strength and her weakness. She is her inspiration and also her desperation."

Yana looked at Jade. She had heard from her friends and colleagues that Jessica Sammler was the best doctor they could get for this operation. She had felt some relief after hearing this. Even though she knew that brain tumours nowadays weren't an incurable disease as it was 20 years ago, still she was wary of it. She had already seen too much loss in her life to be able to bear anymore of it. She had personally even met Dr. Sammler and was impressed by her personality. The warmth she radiated was comforting and anyways... Yana was impressed with the way Jessica handled her over-domineering partner, Jade.

"I just find it hard to believe that Katie would be this serious about someone." Yana wondered loud.

Jade laughed, "I do too. But you should have been there when Katie nearly died in that accident. She was in the hospital and calling out Jessie's name. Ten years of not seeing her and Katie still holds that girl's name dear to her heart."

Yana sighed, "I wish they resolve whatever is between them."

"Amen." Jade whispered.

* * *

MARCH 27, 2018 

"Alright Connor, stitch it up." Jessie's voice was concrete as it resonated in the operation room. Connor, the medical intern, quickly rushed to follow instructions. Jessie washed her hands.

"Good job, doctor." Dr. Mark Hamilton noted.

Jessie smiled as she removed her scrubs and mask. "Thanks, doctor."

Jessie walked out and saw Yana curled on the bench in the waiting room. She could see that her eyes were swollen. The surgery had taken long, longer than Jessie expected and she knew that the wait had been cruel on Yana. Her eyes darted towards Katie who was leaning against the wall, biting her nails. In spite of herself, Jessie smiled. This was one habit that she shared with Katie. She cleared her throat. Both Katie and Yana jumped.

"How's she?" Yana cried, breathlessly.

Jessie smiled, "She's good. The operation was a success."

"Oh my God!" Yana exclaimed. She hugged Jessie and then threw herself on a laughing Katie.

Katie brushed her hair with her hands, "Jade's fine! She's alright... Yana... she's alright."

"Yes... oh yes!" Yana spoke through tears and laughter as she kissed Katie on the cheeks.

Jessie watched this and couldn't help feeling touched by the pure friendship she saw there. Feeling as if she was intruding, she proceeded to walk away.

"Wait, Dr. Sammler." Yana called out. Jessie stopped.

"Dr. Sammler... I... I ... wanted to thank you. You've saved Jade. I don't think I can ever repay what you did."

Jessie flushed, "It's okay. I will charge you." She teased.

Yana smiled, "I could spend my entire fortune to save Jade."

Jessie patted her shoulders, "I know. Love of your kind is rare... cherish it... keep it."

She spoke the last words with an immense amount of effort.

Katie came from behind, "Can we speak to her now?"

Shaking her head, Jessie replied, "She is still in anaesthesia. She might need to recover from the toll of the surgery. I think you guys should go home and get some rest."

Katie and Yana looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"It's ok. We could stay until Jade comes around."

Jessie shrugged. "Alright. I'll be around in my office if there's anything. I have a horrid night shift." She sighed.

As Jessie walked away, Yana pulled Katie by her sweater.

"What?" Katie frowned.

"Don't stand here like a fool. Go after her!" Yana hissed.

Katie pulled a long face. "There's no point. She had made it very clear that she wants us to be only friends and nothing else. I think that she has forgotten what has happened and it is time I do too."

"You really think you can achieve what you haven't in the past fifteen years?" Yana crossed her arms.

"I'll sure try."

* * *

MAY 22, 2018 

Jade's mouth dropped in shock, "You are going on a cruise?"

Katie curved her lips in frustration. "Jade... it is not a vacation. I have business to attend to."

"Yeah... but still. I mean... what kind of business do you have in Borneo?"

Katie typed furiously on her laptop as she replied to Jade.

"Lotianne Gloss is planning to buy an island there. It will be a perfect setting for many of the shootings we have to do. I am planning to enter seriously into the entertainment business."

"But in Borneo?" Jade spread her hands in incredulity.

"It's cheaper." Katie replied simply.

Jade rolled her eyes. They were back in Geneva. Katie was planning to shift her base to Toronto. She felt it was more central for her business and it would also help her strengthen her roots in North America. She had already spoken to some developers for an office building and a luxury condo.

"So... when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Katie replied.

"But... why on a cruise. I mean... you could take your private jet with you."

"I don't have the permit for air space out there. Plus I would like to meet my new business partner and talk to him in details regarding this."

Jade shook her head in defeat. "Fine... fine... whatever."

Katie revolved round in her chair. "Why are you so against me going to Borneo?"

"Because you are not concentrating on what you are supposed to." Jade spit out.

Katie twisted her lips, "And what is that?"

Jade shot her a furious look before marching out of the room. She brushed past the PA Lorraine without so much as a greeting.

"Bad day?" Lorraine noticed.

Katie smiled at the woman. "Never mind Jade. She has a reputation to be as predictable as the weather in a rainforest."

"Speaking of rainforests... these are the various repellents, windbreakers, raincoats and tools that you will need." She handed Katie a list.

Katie grimaced. "Lorraine... I am not going on a South-east Asian camping trip. It is going to be a luxury cruise with all the modern amenities."

Lorraine shrugged, "Yeah... I know. I just wanted to make sure you are prepared in case."

Katie couldn't help laugh. Lorraine was a super-smart woman when it came to handling all her appointments and schedules. But she had a naiveté about her that was amazing.

"Alright... I'll take all that if only to please you." Katie clucked.

"Good." Lorraine said matter-of-factly.

She closed the door on a still chuckling Katie.

* * *

**MAY 23, 2018**

Katie stared at the wide expanse of water and felt a sudden surge of panic. She wasn't very much a water girl and being the first cruise that she had stepped foot on, she was sure of having the age-old seasickness. In fact, she had already felt the first wave of nausea hit her as soon as a smiling white attendant helped her on board. All she wanted was to go to her cabin and sleep. Her luggage was dropped in a luxury A-class cabin. The ship was large decorated with ancient Chinese lanterns; mythical dragons and lions stuck on the wall and the carpet was soft Turkish. In the distance, she saw the tall skyscrapers of Bangkok and it's silver towers gleaming in the setting sun. To her annoyance, she didn't meet her business client, Mr. Albert Wong in Bangkok. She was told that he would see her on the ship. She was hoping to avoid the ordeal of travelling on the ship by conducting her business in Bangkok itself.

Katie sighed. Atleast, the cruise seemed quite interesting. On her brief tour, she had seen three high-class restaurants with their own fitness center and game parlours. Swimming pools, tennis courts and casinos dotted the entire liner. She had even seen a huge library and a couple of multiplexes. Clubs and discos were also roped into the vessel to allow for sea-hating passengers like Katie draw out some fun.

In addition, the ship's wireless network allowed for Katie to use her GSM and her laptop. This was the biggest advantage as she was hoping to conduct many of her conferences and work form the ship. She had no intention to take an unwarranted vacation.

"Ms. Singer?" Katie turned around to face a slightly surprised handsome man.

"Mr. Bane?" Katie did not know whether to be irritated or relieved.

Carl Bane gave his most dashing smile. "I must say it is a wonderful pleasure to make your acquaintance again... that too on this beautiful ocean."

Katie took in Carl Bane with one look. Dressed in a polo T-shirt and Levis jeans, he was looking every bit the American boy. He was too good looking and if Katie would have been into guys, she probably would have flirted with him.

"Trust me when I tell you that the ocean is right now anything but beautiful for me. I have had recurring dreams of Titanic and Jaws in the past few days."

Bane laughed. "Indeed... so Kathryn Singer is afraid of the oceans. I must remember that in our next board meeting."

Katie smiled in spite of herself.

"So... Mr. Bane, you are here on a vacation?"

"Please call me Carl." He flashed his perfect teeth. "Yes and no. I was supposed to come for some business in Bangkok but I decided to join a friend on her cruise later."

Katie squinted as she leant against the railings of the deck. "You come on cruises often, Carl?"

He shrugged, "Quite often. I love the waters. I have a beach house in Australia. California and Florida have beaches but they are too damn commercialized. What I need is to be amidst the raw beauty of nature."

"As for me... I like to be within a mile's distance to modern civilization." Katie smirked. "I have no desire to challenge Mother Nature. Especially, when I know I'll fail."

Bane laughed, "I have a feeling this trip could turn interesting. The ship is throwing a welcome party tonight. I hope you are coming."

Katie shrugged, "I might... that is if I am not in my room puking on the toilet basin."

Bane gave her a good-natured pat. "Take some pills that they provide you. It works miracles. It's formal dress party tonight. See you around then?"

Katie nodded as Bane moved away to talk to a straw-hatted tanned gentleman.

Katie woke up with a start. She looked around and did not quite place the unfamiliar looking room. As she lay on her bed, her heart fluttering, she finally recognized the room as her cabin on the Oceania Cruise Liner. She crossed her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling. She had taken a violent queasiness immediately after her conversation with Bane on the deck. She rushed back into her cabin and ate some of the pills. Magically, it induced her to fall asleep. She was glad she was feeling better. She looked at her Hello Kitty bedside clock. It was almost seven in the evening. She knew the cocktail party started at seven. She did not really feel like going. But somehow, Katie could also never stay away from social events like these. She got up and waited for the wave of sickness and headache. None came. Smiling to herself, she went to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she wore a soft, cotton robe and looked into her wardrobe. Earlier, a female attendant had carefully organized her luggage into the cabin's closet. She was glad. She did not feel up to doing any arranging at the moment. She chose a silky, lavender gown. It had a black beads embroidered on it and was delicately finished. She had fell in love with the gown when she went to see some of Italian Armani collections in London. She spent the next half an hour or so dressing herself and applying light make-up. She wasn't a heavy cosmetic fan. People always told her that she had a natural beauty that shone. She was wise enough to believe that they were right.

Dressing in her white Prada sandals and carrying a matching white bag, she felt and looked good.

"Not too bad." She commented on looking at herself in the mirror and then smiled.

The ship's banquet hall was decorated in accordance to the interiors of the rest of the ship. It was a fusion of Ancient Chinese art and modern Shanghai-styled decors. The dance of red was obvious as one stepped down through the wooden-looking, stairs with it's soft, fur carpets. As soon as Katie appeared, the hall seemed to stop with a hushed silence. All or atleast most eyes turned to her. She spotted a cosmopolitan population there. With Asians and Caucasians dominating the mass, there were some dark-skinned Africans and South Asians.

Immediately, someone came by her side.

"Madam?" A Thai waiter offered what looked like appetizers. Katie politely declined.

She made her way to the bar. She was planning to have some non-alcoholic drink if possible. Even before she could sit down, someone arrived on her side.

"Kathryn, you look amazing." Bane complimented.

Katie cocked her head and took in the compliment. "Thank you, Carl. You look good yourself."

"I am glad you felt good enough to join us." She turned to see another man standing by Bane. He was younger than Bane and was more boyishly good looking. His accent suggested American.

Katie nodded thanks. He introduced himself as Trey Carter, Bane's friend.

"So... you are the friend that dragged Carl to this ship?" Katie teased.

Trey laughed, "No... that wasn't me. It was the other way round. Carl dragged me. He was led by a rather charming young woman I must say."

Katie angled her head, "I see Carl." She smiled jokingly.

Carl dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Speaking of which... there comes the puppeteer." Trey smiled.

Katie and Carl's head rotated simultaneously towards the stairs.

Katie's mouth shot open and she almost dropped her glass.

Standing by the banisters was a woman dressed in a midnight black gown that was secured with shiny spaghetti straps. Her blonde hair was flowing on her shoulders. Her lips were full and gleaming with color. Her fair skin radiated in the dark lights of the hall. Her sky-blue eyes were deep and shining.

"Jessica." Carl leapt to her side.

Jessie looked down towards him and took his outstretched hand. He led her towards the bar.

Jessie stopped in her tracks when she saw Katie sitting with a smiling Trey.

NO! Jessie's head screamed. NOT KATIE!

Her hands went clammy and cold.

"Jessica may I introduce you to my business partner, Kathryn Singer. Kathryn, this is my friend, Dr. Jessica Sammler." Carl was clearly enjoying being the host to two gorgeous girls.

Only Trey noticed the tension in the air and he frowned.

Katie gave a slight smile. "Hi..." She greeted.

"Hello." Her own voice sounded extremely distant to Jessie.

"Would you like a dance, Jessica?" Carl offered. The music was a slow Chinese song sung by what was a very popular Hong Kong singer.

Jessie avoided Katie's direct gaze as she nodded. She took Carl's hand as they went to the dance floor.

Trey was sitting beside Katie. He bent down and whispered, "You think they make a good couple?"

Katie was startled by the question. A wave of bile rose in her throat, which she quickly swallowed.

"I don't know them enough to comment." She said noncommittally.

Trey looked at the killer looks she was giving Carl and Jessica.

"Ms. Singer? Would you care for a dance?" Trey offered.

Katie was about to refuse but when she saw Jessie place her arms around Carl, jealousy's dagger sliced through her heart.

"Sure... Mr. Carter. And please... call me Kathryn."

Trey smiled. "If you would call me Trey."

Trey and Katie walked to the dance floor and joined several couples engaged in a romantic dance.

Jessie noticed Katie walking with Trey and then moving her body in rhythm of his. That she had been surprised by Katie's presence is an understatement. She was hoping that she would never see Katie again. Not that she never wanted to see Katie. In fact, quite the contrary. But just that it would make her life tons easier.

"Jessica?" Carl queried, noticing that she was not listening to what he was saying.

"Huh?" Jessie broke through her thoughts.

"I was asking you whether you are going for the tour of the islands?"

"Yeah... sure." Jessie replied absently.

Carl frowned at Jessie's sudden coldness.

"So... do you know Jessica?" Trey was almost afraid to ask. He couldn't help notice that while Katie was dancing with him, her attention was focused on Jessie and Carl.

"A little..." Katie lied.

"Oh?" Trey obviously did not believe her but he let the matter drop.

Trey decided to change course. After all, he would be lying if he said that he was not interested in this ravishing woman in his arms.

"Kathryn... you are from the US originally?"

Katie nodded. "I am from Illinois."

"Chicago?"

Katie shook her head, "Not exactly. Evanston."

"Really?" Trey grinned. "My mom's from there. Heard of the Roys?"

"Roy Bakers?" Katie turned to him. Trey nodded.

"Tricia Roy. The daughter of Adam Roy."

Katie smiled, "Yeah... I know Tricia. She came home once with her actor husband."

"My dad." Trey beamed.

Katie laughed. Trey looked into her emerald green eyes, "Small world huh?"

Katie stole a glance towards Jessie. "Yes... very."

* * *

"Do you like this Jessica girl?" Trey asked his friend the next morning. They were having breakfast by the pool.

Carl shrugged as he sipped his juice.

"Maybe... she's beautiful."

Trey followed Carl's eyes that were fixed upon a tanned red-haired as she emerged from her swim.

"She doesn't seem like the play-and-leave kind, Carl."

Carl looked in disgust at his friend. "It's a cruise alright? We are all just having fun. Nothing serious. Nothing committed. And by the way, you seem pretty engrossed with Kathryn."

Trey smiled confidently. "I think she likes me too. She is smart, sexy and funny."

Carl sneered, "Yeah... and she can be quite a ruthless bitch."

Trey's eyes did not waver, "And she's from Evanston, my mom's hometown."

"Yeah?" Carl asked. "I'm sure that your Mama will approve of her new daughter-in-law then."

Trey flushed, "Gee Carl! We are not even in a relationship yet."

"You know what I heard?" Carl winked, "She's gay."

Trey jerked at that. "What?"

Carl laughed cruelly, "Yeah... Kathryn Singer is even more notorious than me when it comes to gals."

Trey looked thoughtful. He knew that in today's times, being gay was not so much of a taboo as it was previously. He had dated many women who had girlfriends before. Hell! He himself had dated a guy before he found it unpleasant. However, he really had started to like Kathryn and he did not want to find out her interest lay exclusively with girls.

"Well... maybe she's bi..." Trey wished aloud.

"Maybe..." Carl breezed nonchalantly.

* * *

Katie hurried across the deck. She was supposed to meet Albert Wong for breakfast and she was already late by fifteen minutes. She wasn't exactly a punctual person, but she still believed in the old saying of making a good impression. As she scurried hastily, she bumped into someone.

Silently cursing herself she muttered a brief apology and she looked into her innocent victim.

Katie's lungs stopped functioning.

"Jessie?"

"Uhh... good morning Katie." Jessie forced a smile as she quickly tried to recover her senses.

"Good morning." Katie greeted cheerfully. "I'm sorry. I was in a hurry."

Jessie shook her head, "No problem."

"Uh.. ok... umm... I've...er... got to go." Katie stuttered.

"Yeah! I mean... yeah... of course you've got to go... you are in a hurry."

Great! Jessie thought. She was rambling like an idiot.

"Yeah... ok... er... see you around then." Katie stood there. Jessie gave her questioning glance.

"Right... er... I've got to go." Katie blushed. She tripped on her way out.

Moron! Katie swore to herself.

* * *

Jessie sat by herself on the deck's café. She was having muffins and coffee and she was engrossed in a paperback she brought.

"May I join you?" Jessie looked into her visitor. It was Trey.

"Ohh... Trey. Yeah... sure."

Trey sat down.

"Carl is doing some business. And I was left alone." Trey sighed.

Jessie chuckled.

"Hmm... I know this paperback is going to be far more interesting than me, but could you suffer my company for some minutes?" Trey had a puppy-dog look.

Jessie playfully punched him on his arm.

"No... actually I was going to ask you to leave."

Trey feigned a hurt look and laughed.

"So Jessie... where are you originally from?" Trey asked.

"Evanston, Illinois. I was born there."

Trey stopped playing with the tissue and looked up, shocked.

"What?" Jessie gave him a confused look.

"No... just that..." Trey shrugged then smiled. "My mom's from there. Tricia Roy."

"Ohh... Roy Bakers?" Jessie asked and Trey nodded in confirmation.

Jessie smiled in nostalgia.

"Our family always bought bread from there. Adam was one of the best bakers I have ever tasted. His freshly baked buns were a treat. I used to buy them almost every morning. One day Kat..."

Jessie's voice trailed off.

"One day?" Trey gently probed.

"Nothing... just that... we... I stole a bun from his shop." Jessie bit her lip.

Trey guffawed, "I can imagine Grandpa's face at that time."

Jessie smiled coyly, "Yeah... I never was in his good books after that."

Trey liked the girl and the more he talked to her the more he was convinced that she shouldn't be with his friend. However, he wasn't really sure how to tell her that. He didn't want to appear as interfering.

"Umm... Jessica... can I ask you something?"

Jessie laughed, "You just did."

"Funny..." Trey grimaced and then chuckled.

"Alright... here goes the question. Do you... umm... like Carl?"

Jessie shook her shoulders in an offhand manner, "Yeah... sure. Why?"

"No... I mean... like you know... like I don't know how to say it."

"You want to warn me that Carl is a womanizer?" Jessie asked gently.

Trey moved his gaze in embarrassment. "I know it is none of my business. I mean... like..."

Jessie gave him a reassuring pat on his hands. "Don't worry. I have no intention to develop any feelings for your friend. Carl is nice and all... but I'm just not ready to fall in love again."

She immediately regretted saying this. She did not intend to tell Trey her feelings. But there was something genuine and friendly about him. And she was always a pretty good judge of character. Well... most of the times at least.

The phrase 'fall in love again' did not escape Trey. But he knew better than to poke hidden wounds.

"Well... good for him. Someone needs to play with HIM for a change." Trey smiled.

Jessie shook her head, "He's a friend. That's all." She then teasingly looked at Trey.

"Well... are you the philandering type?"

Trey was astonished at the question and when he saw that Jessie was only joking, he laughed.

"Lord! I wish! If only I had half the charm Carl had..." Trey sighed.

"Hmm... depends on the person. Some girls like charmers like Carl and some girls like dependables like you." Jessie sagely explained.

"I hope that was a compliment." Trey said in amusement. "What do you think of Kathryn?" He asked.

Jessie almost choked on her coffee. "Who!"

"Kathryn. Kathryn Singer, Carl's business partner. The lady we met yesterday." Trey couldn't help himself from observing Jessie's dumbfounded reaction.

"Do you like her?" Jessie asked slowly.

"Yes." Trey said simply. "I know I've met her only like yesterday. But there was something in her that I couldn't resist."

"Yes... she has that effect." Jessie exhaled deeply.

"So... what do you think are my chances with her?" Trey asked.

Jessie could not bear to look into his eyes.

"I guess... be with her. She isn't... I mean... I don't think she is someone who would want you to beat around the bush. She will value honesty and forthrightness in the end because she can see into you."

Trey narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah... thanks. I will try and take your advice."

"Good luck." Jessie muttered.

Trey could not tear his eyes away from Jessie's lowered lashes.

* * *

"OK, mom. I need to know everything there is to know about Kathryn Singer." Trey's voice boomed into his phone. On the other end, Tricia Baker Carter let out a sigh.

"I told you... I never knew the girl well. She was just a teenager when I went with your father to Evanston. I knew her parents. They were rich and of the blue blood kind. But there's nothing I can tell you about her."

"Mom...is there anything... anything at all you can tell me about her?" Trey pleaded.

Tricia frowned into the phone, "Why are you so interested in her biography, son?"

Trey played with his pen, "Nothing... it's just very very important."

"Did you meet her or something? Is she your girlfriend?" Tricia's concern floated through the wireless.

Trey sighed, "No mom. Not yet atleast. I want to know everything about her before I take any step."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Well... because what I want to know is not what she would ever tell me."

Tricia rubbed her temples. Her son wasn't making any sense. She didn't know Kathryn or Katie as everyone in Evanston called her very well. She had just seen the girl once and that was fifteen years ago.

"Look Trey. All I remember is that Katie... Kathryn was in high school at that time. I can't even remember her face that well. She was kinda the chipper kind. Wait..."

"What?" Trey's interest perked up.

"I remember Dad telling me something about her. He said something about how her friend and she had stolen some bread from his store."

"What?" Trey's mind began to race.

"Yeah... something about how she and her best friend... mm... can't remember that girl's name but those two were pretty well known in the whole town as being like attached by the hip. But anyways, Dad caught them stealing. The thing was they weren't exactly stealing. He said something about how they had put the money on his counter because they were too hungry and he didn't have..."

"Was her name Jessica?" Trey interrupted.

"What?"

"Jessica... was the best friend's name Jessica?" Trey asked again.

Tricia frowned and then suddenly smiled, "I believe her name was Jessie. Yes, now I remember, Jessie and Katie. I guess Jessie could be short for Jessica."

Trey tapped his fingers on the table. His thoughts were rumbling all over the place. He had determined the first night itself that Jessica and Kathryn knew each other. Now why were they behaving like total strangers were a riddle in itself.

"Trey?" His mother's voice cut through his contemplations.

"Umm... mom. Do you mind if I call you later? I have some work to do right now?"

* * *

**MAY 27, 2018**

"Ladies and gentlemen. The ship will dock on Talam Sameh for two hours. Talam Sameh is a small island town part of Malaysia. It has just developed a small-time coir industry. It was not our original plan to dock here but some unexpected change in plans have occurred. There is not much to see around here. We have had permission from the locals in Talam Sameh for some people to tour around. However, because we are not here for long, I think it would be better if all of you stay on board. Ofcourse, if anyone wants to see around, just make sure that you are back on time. Also, please do not worry the locals here too much. All of them are in the middle of their work and might not welcome intrusion. This is not a tourist spot."

"Great." Carl muttered. "Talk of landing on nowhere."

"I am going on a small tour of the island. Wanna come?" Jessie asked.

Carl looked her as if she has lost her mind. "No thanks. I don't want to run into some headhunting tribal."

Trey rolled his eyes as he came from behind.

"I don't think they have headhunting tribal out here."

"How would you know?" Carl snapped.

Jessie sighed, "Fine... I'll go alone."

Carl hesitated and he received a glare from Trey.

Jessie went to her room. To be honest, she kind of wanted to tour the place alone. She was getting tired with the company of Carl. He could be witty at times but more often he was quite shallow. She enjoyed Trey's occasional presence but she guessed that his absence meant that he was spending time with Katie.

Jessie smiled sadly. She hadn't seen Katie at all. She never got around admitting it to herself that she woke up every morning hoping to catch a glimpse of Katie. Even when she saw Trey, she would get excited because it could mean that Katie would be near. Sadly, Katie never joined Trey when he was with them. Jessie did not have a chance to ask him how were things going on between him and Katie. In truth, she didn't even want to know.

Jessie dressed herself in her faded jeans and a Gap tee. Tying her hair in a ponytail, she took a hat and her sunglasses. She took her bag. Her bag was something she hardly ever left behind. It contained essentials like her cell, face powder, comb, her wallet, face tissues in addition to her medical first-aid kit. Being a doctor, she was so used to carry her medical kit along that it almost became a habit.

Jessie glanced at her watch. It was almost time for her to be back on the ship. She had quite enjoyed the trip. As the captain had suggested, there was nothing worth looking around on the island. But Jessie enjoyed the peacefulness and the natural beauty. And anyways, she wanted to walk on land after staying cooped up on a rocking boat for a couple of days. She had went to the center of the island where there was a huge building where stacks of coir were being made. The men working there were all tanned and sweaty as they laboured. She saw some of the passengers from the ship and they were busy taking pictures. Some were even harassing the locals, in spite of the Captain's warning.

Jessie was about to walk back towards the shore when she heard a commotion. She turned and saw that there was a huge crowd outside one of the thatched huts. A local woman came running out and she shouted instructions to some of the kids. Jessie did not know whether to interfere or not. She knew she should be on her way back and really the local's life was none of her business. But when she saw blood on the woman's hands, the doctor in her awoke and she rushed to the woman. When the woman saw her, she flinched and glared in suspicion at the white stranger.

Jessie took in the hostility and pointed to the blood in the woman's hand and gestured with her hand asking what the matter was. The woman was still dubious and unwilling to tell her anything.

Jessie tried saying, "I am a doctor... DOCTOR... the blood... what happened? Tell me... I can help..." She spoke and gestured the words simultaneously.

The woman gave a dry smile, "I understand English." She said with a slight accent. Jessie nearly collapsed in relief.

"What is happening in there?" Jessie asked.

"You... doctor?" The woman asked.

Jessie nodded.

The woman said, "Mashi... child coming out..." The woman mimed stomach pain and a child.

Jessie understood. The woman in there was in labour. She rushed in.

The small room was crowded with anxious and crying women. Jessie turned to the woman she met outside.

"Please... I need water... cloth... scissors." The woman nodded and ordered a young girl.

Jessie grimaced when she saw the pregnant mother lying on a cot, writhing in pain. Jessie realized that there was a complication and if she had faced such a situation in Boston, in the middle of a modern hospital, she would have ordered a caesarean. She doubted the island had facilities as such. She had to do what she could to save the mother and the child.

Katie saw Trey on the deck. She had overslept. She had spent her night watching movies in the multiplex. She could be quite an insomniac when she wanted to. She had avoided Trey for the past few days in the hope that she did not have to face Jessie with Carl. It was bad enough that she had to cope with losing Jessie. She did not want to see her with someone else.

"Hi Trey!" Katie yawned.

Trey turned, surprised.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He teased.

Katie suddenly looked around. Her eyes widened.

"We have stopped... what are we doing here?" She asked Trey.

"Ohh... you just missed the most exciting event of the day..." Trey laughed.

Katie looked at him in horror. "Don't tell me that this was an island tour?"

Trey shook his head, "No... don't worry about that. This is not part of the tour. The ship had to make a sudden stop here. However, some passengers have gone down to take a walk. Like, for instance, Jessie."

Katie groaned inwardly. One reason she was avoiding Trey was because his mention of Jessie was becoming more and more frequent.

"Ohh... good." Katie muttered. She looked at the island in front of her and imagined Jessie in there. It wasn't hard. She could see Jessie adapt to virtually anywhere on the planet.

Katie saw the passengers arrive back to the ship and in the distance she heard shouts of the crewmen to get the engines going. Katie frowned. She did not see Jessie among them.

"Trey... is Jessie back yet?"

"No..." He shook his absently as he was engrossed in his PDA.

Katie began to get worried. She rushed down and met one of the passengers who were coming back.

"Sir.. excuse me... could you tell me if you saw a blonde-haired woman on the island too?" Katie asked.

The elderly man rubbed his jaw thoughtfully, "Hmm... I did see a pretty, blonde girl on the island. She was alone. The last time I saw her was near the coir building. But not afterwards. Why?"

Katie looked around anxiously, "No... I was just wondering whether she's back yet."

The man shrugged, "Everyone knew that the ship will leave in two hours. I guess she should be back."

Katie thanked the man. She did not see any sign of Jessie. She met one of the crewmen and stopped him.

"Excuse me, sir. I think my friend who went to the island hasn't been back yet. Do you think you can stop the ship for some time?"

The man muttered something like an 'okay'. Katie did not care to stay and she ran out on the island.

Katie was breathing hard when she emerged from the dense forest to a clearing where she saw what the elderly man described as the COIR BUILDING. It seemed like a miniature cottage factory with men hauling piles of coir on their backs and loading it on what looked like old-fashioned carts. Katie's eyes darted furiously across the vista until it rested on a particular cottage. She saw crowds of women standing outside. They looked worried and shaky. She approached them. When they saw her, they moved away with apprehension. Katie was about to ask them about Jessie when she heard a baby's cry from somewhere within the cottage. Immediately, there was mass pandemonium and the women huddled at the doorway of the cottage. They were all whispering and shouting at the same time. A local woman appeared at the door and she was carrying a tiny child. All the other women began to laugh and exchange excited murmurs as they stared at the tiny miracle. Even Katie stood there and couldn't help attaching herself to the joy all the women felt. She was about to step away when her eyes fell on a figure that appeared from behind the cottage.

"Jessie!"

Jessie stared in surprise, "Katie? What are you doing here?"

Katie shook herself out of her speechlessness and came forward. "What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here? The ship is about to leave."

Jessie gestured towards the crowd of women, "A woman went into labour. She was almost going to die. I had to perform a caesarean on her..."

"A caesarean! HERE!" Katie looked in shock at the primitive cottage.

"Well... not really... but I did what I could with what little was here." Jessie smiled.

She then stared at Katie. Katie's hair hung wildly on her shoulders and she looked as if she just woke up. Plus, twigs and leaves stuck out from her clothes and hair.

"What are you doing here, Katie?"

"Me? I came out in search of you. When I saw that you were not among the passengers that came back, I got worried." Katie almost yelled.

"Oh my God! You've got to come with me... it's almost late. We will miss the ship." Katie grabbed Jessie's hand and before Jessie could say anything, Katie was pulling her.


	5. PART 5

For disclaimers and notes please read first chapter.

PART 5

"I can't believe it..." Katie looked at the wide horizon where the azure of the sky blended with the darker greyish-blue of the ocean. In that horizon, she could see a tiny speck of what looked like their ship moving receding away from the island, leaving them behind.

Jessie was struggling to catch her breath as she shared Katie's dismay.

"Katie... you didn't tell anyone you were coming here?" Jessie asked.

Katie nodded, "I did... this crew guy. That jerk... he didn't ask the captain to stop."

The two girls stood on the sands as the blue waves lapped it gently. The only sound was the gentle roaring of the waves and the distant cries of sea gulls.

"So... what do you want to do now?" Katie asked, finally tearing her gaze away from the last shred of hope that was rapidly deceasing.

Jessie did not know. She felt weak. She had been walking under the sun for almost two hours and then she had performed what was definitely her most stressed-out operation. Now as reality hit her, she was getting too overwhelmed by its burden. Jessie swayed and she suddenly caught hold of Katie.

Katie immediately looked at her. "Hey... Jess? Are you alright?"

Jessie nodded. But she felt anything but all right. She sat down on the sands and rubbed her aching legs. Katie sat beside her and rubbed her back.

"You want something? Water?"

"I'll just... I'll like to sit..." Before she could complete the sentence, Jessie drifted into oblivion.

Jessie awoke to the sounds of crickets chirping in the background. She could hear the waves lashing angrily on the rocks in the remoteness. As such, she did not hear any sign of human voices and a wave of panic climbed in her throat. She quickly rose up.

"Whoa whoa! Jessie... relax."

Jessie turned to see Katie placing a restraining hand on her shoulders.

"Katie... where?"

Katie wiped the sweat from Jessie's forehead.

"You are in Paali's cabin. She insisted that you rest here. She said that it was the least she could do after what you did for her daughter."

"What... what... did you tell her?"

Katie screwed her face in consternation. "I told her about the situation and she said that we could stay in the village."

Jessie sighed as she felt sweat trickle down her neck and spine.

"I'm sorry Katie. You had to be in this place because of me."

She shrugged, "Let's just say I think I can handle being here then worrying sick about you."

The grass mat covering the entrance of the hut opened and Jessie saw the same matronly woman she had met earlier enter. She was holding a bowl with what looked like some sort of steaming liquid.

"Take this... it make you better." She smiled at Jessie.

"What is it?" Jessie looked concerned.

The woman smiled again, "Rice and leaves. Elders say very good for stomach."

Katie took the bowl and thanked the woman.

"You might as well drink it, Jessie." Katie advised.

"But..." Jessie began.

"I know Dr. Sammler. But right now, we are in their world and we follow their rules." Katie gently propped Jessie on her arms.

"I can get up." Jessie protested.

The woman continued smiling.

"Your friend very good. She take good care of you."

Jessie almost spitted out the drink hearing the woman's words.

Katie? Good? God! The woman is in for a HUGE shock. Katie scowled at Jessie's reaction.

The warm soup-like liquid was sweet with a faint tangy taste. Not altogether unpleasant, it made Jessie feel sort of good as it poured down her oesophagus.

Katie wiped Jessie's mouth when she finished her soup. She then slowly laid her on the straw mattress. She enjoyed the way Jessie was glowering at her. Katie gave the bowl back to the woman and thanked her.

"I am not some invalid, Katie!" Jessie roared when the woman was gone.

Katie smiled, nonchalantly. "I know... I was just taking all precautions. You know, the age-old Doctor's saying; Prevention is better than cure."  
Katie walked around the hut and gingerly fingered the lanterns and the earthenware there. Jessie could see that Katie was quite fascinated by all these. It wasn't something entirely new for her. She had spent months in Africa and South America and there were worse conditions than these.

"Hmm... what can I say. It seems like some episode of Survivor." Katie finally returned to stand by Jessie's bed.

Jessie chuckled, "Except... you are not with some hot chick to give you company."

Katie winked mischievously, "Ohh... there's a hot chick alright."

Jessie blushed and she looked away.

"Jessie... I think you should take a rest. I have a feeling this liquid or whatever they give you may have sleep-inducing effects." Katie's voice was serious.

"Thank you, doctor." Jessie remarked sarcastically.

Katie gave her a mock salute.

"So what about you?" Jessie asked.

Katie's face contorted in blatant naughtiness, "What are you implying Dr. Sammler?"

Jessie blinked in appal. "No... I was just..."

Katie bent and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry... I have another hut. And anyways, I am a bit of a nightcrawler."

She left leaving a very shocked Jessie.

* * *

FEBRUARY 17, 2003 

"What's going on here?" Jessie asked her friends, Adi and Simone when she joined them. Jessie looked around at the crowds of excited and squealing school kids in the hallways. It had taken her forever to reach her locker.

"Didn't you hear?" Adi asked.

"Hear what?" Jessie queried.

"The school is throwing a farewell party for Katie."

Jessie's fingers iced as she heard that.

"Yeah..." Simone continued, "Apparently, there are throwing this huge farewell surprise party. I am wondering whether we will be invited."

"Shut up, Sim." Adi mocked. "You only care for Brad, Katie's brother. You don't even know Katie."

"Yeah... but Jessie did." Simone pointed out. Adi and Simone turned to her.

"Yes... I DID." Jessie replied shortly.

Adi and Simone sighed.   
"Aah... how I wish I could go for the party..." Simone said.

"Hey... Jessie!"

"Tadd?" Jessie looked up into the good looking boy.

"Hey... I just came... umm... well to ask you what you were doing after school tonight?"

Jessie flipped through her agenda. "I have a Math quiz tomorrow. I guess I have to study. Why?"

Tadd cringed uncomfortably, "Well... I was wondering... that you know... like would you wanna come for the party tonight?"

"You mean Katie Singer's farewell party?" Adi almost shouted.

Tadd nodded. He was looking at Jessie intently. He did not know whether to be worried or eased by her lack of reaction.

"I am sorry... I can't go." Jessie replied coolly.

"Hey come on Jess. It's gonna be fun. It's not like you need to study. You are so smart you'll probably get perfect without even reading a word." Simone pleaded.

Tadd touched Jessie's arm.

"Katie will want you to be there, Jess." He said softly.

"Tell her I am sorry. I can't make it." Jessie looked at her two disappointed friends. "You guys can go ahead without me."

"But... but..." Adi wavered.

Tadd felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth. It was his last attempt to resolve whatever was wrong between Jessie and Katie and to hopefully change Katie's mind from her ridiculous decision to go to Switzerland.

He saw Jessie walk away. He ran towards her.

"Jess!" Jessie stopped. Tad flinched when he saw the irritation in her eyes.

"Could you...er... think about it again?" Tad asked.

Jessie sighed, "I have, Tadd. Have fun."

"Tadd!" Tadd turned to see Katie walk towards him. He saw Katie lips move but the loud music and ruckus of laughter in the gym made his ears deaf to whatever she was saying.

"What? I can't hear you..." Tadd gestured to Katie. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out. The students had rented the huge Sinclair Gym for Katie's farewell party. Even though, the Principal was slightly wary of giving the gym for personal party reasons, he could not help himself in front of the teachers who insisted on the party.

Kate dragged Tadd outside the gym and closed the door. After the deafening sound inside, the corridor outside was as silent as a morgue.

"Where's Jessie?" Katie asked breathlessly.

"Uhh..." Tadd looked around guiltily. "She couldn't come."

"What!" Katie looked at him angrily. "You didn't invite her!"

"No... no... I did." Tadd reassured her. "She just had... a...a math test."

Katie closed her eyes and collapsed against the wall.

"Katie?" Tadd stroked her hair. "I am sorry. Maybe you should talk to her."

Katie swallowed the barrage of tears that were threatening to fill her eyes.

"I tried... she won't talk to me. She avoids me... doesn't take my calls... doesn't wait for me at lunch anymore. I tried everything Tadd." Katie admitted in defeat.

Tad felt sorry for his best friend. He used to like Jessie and was hurt when she rejected him. Even though, he got over her, he had to admit that he was jealous of Katie when she told him about her relationship with Jessie. Now, there wasn't a stronger supporter of them than him. He would have done anything to bring them together, if only Jessie allowed him. The hardest part was that Jessie acted as if nothing happened. She refused to talk about it. He could not get to her and apparently neither could Grace.

"Don't go, Katie." Tadd begged.

Katie's eyes were still shut.

"Give me a reason to stay, Tadd."

And Tadd had none.

* * *

MARCH 28, 2018 

Katie looked into the full moon shining in the blackness of the sky and tried to get her jumbled thoughts together. By this time she should have freaked. Hell! It wasn't everyday one gets trapped on some isolated island where even electricity is a luxury. She looked around and recalled what she had told Bane. She didn't like to live in such primitive conditions. She loved her penthouse overlooking skyscrapers. Her idea of being close to nature was a tourist vacation in a very restricted and security-infested area. What was more incredible than her being stuck on an island was her being stuck with Jessie.

She looked up into the sky. She wasn't a heavy believer of God. It must have been years she had last been to Church. But right then, she knew that it wasn't just some random fate that things were happening this way.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She cried in agony.

"Isn't it enough that I am trying to get rid of her from my mind? Why do you keep bringing her near to me to torment me? What have I ever done to you?"

In response, she heard a huge clap of thunder.

Great! She muttered to herself. It was going to rain. Now she will have to go back the hut. She had lied to Jessie when she said that she had a separate hut. Obviously, the villagers did not see anything wrong in both of them sleeping in the same shelter.

She walked towards the colonies of thatched huts. Some men were still outside, building fires or sharpening what looked like tools. A heavy hush spread when they saw her coming. Katie forced a smile when she looked at them. Only one returned the smile. Others just looked away.

"Wonderful public relation skills." Katie told herself.

The one, who had smiled back, came towards her. She saw that he was quite elderly. He was short, but was agile and leanly muscled. His brown skin shone in the fire. His hair was slightly peppered with grey.

"Miss... you not sleep?" He enquired politely.

Katie smiled, "I am going to. I sleep late."

"Aah..." He then looked towards the hut where Jessie was sleeping. "The other miss... she sick?"

"She's feeling much better now, thank you." Katie assured him. She then said, "I am Katie. That's my... uh... friend, Jessie."

"Kaatiee... Jaassiee..." The man nodded. "Preety name, Miss. Me Norash Khamur." He introduced.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Norash Khamur."

He bowed graciously. "My pleasure you and friend stay here."

A faint light from the oil lantern burnt in the corner. Katie looked at a sleeping Jessie. She was breathing rhythmically. Katie thought that there could not have been a more pretty looking angel if she ever saw one. She did not know what to do so she took a straw chair lying on one side and sat down on it. Curling her long legs between her, she leant back and fell asleep.

* * *

"Carl!" 

Carl looked up to see Trey striding towards him. Carl groaned. He and Trey had an argument earlier when he had refused to accompany Jessica to the Godforsaken island. Trey had seemed quite edgy the past few days and he was getting on his nerves.

"Not now, Trey." Carl articulated his disgust.

Trey didn't seem to hear him as he proceeded forward and sat on Carl's table.

"Trey..." Carl began.

"Have you seen Kathryn?" Trey asked, struggling to keep the panic out of his voice.

Carl sipped his beer calmly. "How would I know? She is your girlfriend."

"She is not." Trey corrected firmly. "And speaking of which... have you seen Jessica?"

Carl eyed him through the rim of his beer bottle.

"Nope, haven't. I am guessing she must be sleeping after her little travel to that boonieland."

Trey played with the ring on his finger.

"It's funny that Kathryn is not in her room. I've searched everywhere but can't find her. What's surprising is that I can't find Jessica either."

Carl gulped down his beer.

"You sound as if it is correlated."

Trey looked up.

"Maybe it is..."

Carl moaned. "What the hell is wrong with you? You are talking in riddles out here! Why don't you tell me what's bothering you and get it off your head for Chrissake!"

"Alright..." Trey sighed. "I think there is more to Kathryn and Jessica than we know."

Carl snorted, "Like as in partners-in-crime? They are carrying out some major heist on the ship? Ohh...ohh... wait... maybe they work for some secret society and they are going to blow up the ship!"

Unaffected by the sarcasm, Trey continued to look at Carl intensely, "Maybe they know each other... more than they are letting out."

"Yeah? Ok... and what if they do? How is it any of our concern?"

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Trey asked quietly.

Carl almost choked with that question.  
"Hell Trey! Love? You've got to be kidding? You know me..."

"Well... maybe you should." Trey interrupted derisively, "Then you wouldn't be so Goddamn blind to what's going on here."

"What IS going on here?" This time Carl could not contain his curiosity.

"I think Kathryn and Jessica were lovers."

Carl doubled up laughing.

"Lovers? Jessica and... and... Kathryn? C'mon tell me it is a joke! Kathryn would never go for someone like Jessica."

Trey raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah? What makes you think so?"

Carl chuckled, "Look at Kathryn's track record. She sleeps with the most gorgeous women in the world. Not that Jessica is bad looking. Geez no! She can be really hot if she sheds her bloody puritanical shield around her. But Kathryn makes it a point to sleep with only women who are intellectually retarded but a great sex-tool."

Trey shrugged, "You don't know that. Kathryn is not as shallow as you make her out to be. She is intelligent and loves to be surrounded by knowledge."

"To be surrounded by intellectuals is one thing. Having sex with a mass of grey cells is another. Kathryn is one of the most vain and self-opinionated women I've ever met. She would not sleep with anyone who would require a commitment out of her or would even remotely be able to challenge her. Jessica is both."

Trey had to concede with that.

"Maybe... it's not of now. Like you know... maybe they knew each other when they were young."

"Like childhood love you mean?" Carl mocked.

Trey nodded, "Something like that."

Carl got up. "Trey, man. Take my advice. You need some sleep. It is obvious that you are upset cause you can't get yourself to turn on your object of desire. That's fine. There are a lot of hot bods out here. Get yourself some beauty and forget the impossible obsession called Kathryn Singer."

"I am not obsessed." Trey muttered. Carl just shook his head, still laughing at what he considered Trey's wild imagination.

* * *

Katie fell on the ground with a thud. A series of curses flowed out from her mouth as she tried to figure out how she landed on the floor, numb the pain that was shooting up her hips and swallow the drowsiness that resulted in having her sleep interrupted. 

"Are you alright?"

Katie looked up to see Jessie peering over her in concern.

For a moment, Katie almost wondered whether she had died and entered Heaven. She could not believe that she was seeing Jessie.

"Uh... yeah... I'm good." Katie murmured.

"You shouldn't sleep on a chair. Your body is not used to it and it jerks reflexively during sleep and well... you will fall." Jessie smiled at Katie's baffled face.

Katie rubbed her eyes as the previous day's events were recalled. She got up and almost repeated her earlier swearing when she felt her bottom heat up in pain.

"Thanks, Doctor." Katie muttered, as Jessie helped her stand.

"No problem. I just hope you are well insured."

Katie smiled feebly. Mornings were just not her cup of tea- literally. She slept late, woke up late and usually blindly walked to her kitchen for her cup of coffee. Then she knew her day was ready to be faced. Now, in the middle of thousand miles of ocean and prehistoric living standards, Katie was just not in her element.

"Here take this." Jessie offered what looked like an ox's tail.

Katie scowled, "What is this?"

"Toothbrush." Jessie answered.

Katie gaped in horror at Jessie and then at the... toothbrush.

"What? I am not going to put THAT in my mouth."

Jessie struggled to suppress her laughter, "Either this or you spend the whole day with smelling teeth."

"I have a third option." Katie croaked, "I am going back to sleep."

Jessie caught hold of Katie's hand as she saw her stumble her way towards the bed.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to freshen up and then help me find a way out of here."

Katie turned and looked at Jessie with irritation.

"Well... can't it wait?"

"Uhh... sure. Except I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Katie stared unbelievingly at Jessie as she dragged her out of the hut.

She shoved the 'toothbrush' into Katie's hands.

"Brush your teeth, wash your face and if you are done, then maybe you will get some of the breakfast."

Katie suppressed what would definitely have been a yell – a very loud one.

Katie yawned wide as she stepped out of the primitive privy-like enclosure. She had brushed her teeth and freshened up per Jessie's orders. She could also not control her biological urges. She was almost surprised to see that the lavatory wasn't as nasty as she feared. No crawling insects and definitely no odours. Yes, it had some stains on the walls and the floor was caked with mud and dust, but hey... It was much better than it is shown on TVs.

Katie stopped with her mouth open when she stared at the sight in front of her.

Jessie was bent on her knees. Surrounding her were many local children. They were laughing and playing with Jessie's hair – obviously enthralled with its amazing golden colour. Jessie giggled when one particularly young boy fell on her and made her topple on the ground.

Paali and a young woman came out. The woman was carrying a small child in her arms. Paali shouted something to the playing children and the immediately got off Jessie. However, they were still close and they said something shyly to Jessie.

"Having fun, Dr. Sammler?" Katie walked up to Jessie.

Jessie turned. A huge smile on her face.

"These kids are adorable. You won't believe it... but they know some English."

Katie looked around. She saw that they were the centres of attention of the entire village and men and women were standing outside their huts, watching them.

Paali came up to them. Behind her was Norash Khamur.

They were looking uncertainly at the two strangers. Katie saw the Norash Khamur had lost his previous warmth and was looking at them with nothing less than sternness.

"Uh oh." Jessie whispered. "I don't sense something good."

Paali looked at Jessie and spoke, "Miss, I not thank you good for last day. You save my daughter and her child."

"Oh... no. No thanks needed." Jessie assured her.

"Yeah... just tell us how the hell to get out of here." Katie said sourly. She earned a look of warning from Jessie.

Norash Khamur coughed, "I sorry but you not be able to leave."

"I beg your pardon?" Katie came forward.

"Norash says that you and Doctor not leave Talam Sameh. Boat comes one time in a month. You wait for three weeks for boat to come."

Jessie clasped Katie's arm nervously, "Isn't there like a radio or something around here?"

"We have radio. But radio works not well for big distance. Radio for ships very near."

"Lord!" Katie groaned. "What have I ever done to deserve this?"

"Hey! Maybe Trey or Carl will discover that we are not on board and notify the Captain. He will send someone to come after us." Jessie wished aloud.

"Yes. We think the same thing." Paali said, "Your ship will send men for you. Till that time, you must be here."

Katie looked into Jessie's eyes. She then turned to Paali and Norash and put on her famous negotiating face.

"But we do not want to trouble you. We are strangers and you have already done so much for us. We cannot stay here in your village."

Paali smiled.

"You not need to stay in village. I take you to master house."

Katie and Jessie followed the woman as she led them towards what looked like a desolate field.

"I hope they are not planning to murder us and use us for their next full moon sacrificial ritual." Katie quipped.

Jessie shivered. She remembered what Carl had said about headhunters. At that time, she didn't believe him. Right now, she wasn't so sure that he wasn't right.

As they walked along the muddy, dirt-beaten track, Jessie felt Katie slip a hand in hers. It wasn't a conscious action. More a gesture of mutual comfort for two people who were thrown into an unknown situation together.

In the distance, they saw what looked like an old-fashioned, tiny bungalow. Paali was leading them there. She then stopped right in front of the building and opened the wooden gates that shut the fences surrounding the property.

Jessie exchanged curious glances with Katie as they trailed Paali in.

Paali opened the door of the bungalow.

She spread her hands, rather ceremoniously.

"This is Master Northing house. He stay here when he comes to check factory. You can stay here."

Katie frowned as she sneaked a look into the dark interiors.

"Are you sure it's alright with your Master Northing if we stay here?"

Paali nodded furiously, "I not think he mind."

Jessie smiled and hugged Paali. She whispered a thank you. Paali blushed at this display of emotion. Katie was busy trying to examine the surroundings.

"I bring you some food. Then I share you our Talam sameh." Paali offered.

"Thank you, that will be very kind." Jessie acknowledged.

When Paali left, Katie came to her side. A displeased look on her face.

"I can't believe you actually thanked the woman." She grunted. "She is keeping us trapped here."

Jessie sighed, "She doesn't have a choice and frankly neither do we. As you said yesterday, we are in their lands and we play by their rules. It won't be good if we annoy them. And they are being good. I mean... they could very well ignore us and leave us to our own devices."

Katie rubbed her temple. "I do not know what will be good or not. I am not staying in this freakin' place for a month."

She walked into the open bungalow.

Jessie shook her head and followed Katie in.

The bungalow looked quite ordinary. It was barely furnished. There was an old sofa in what was probably a living room. Wooden tables and benches were scattered randomly. Old, hand-maid cotton curtains hung from the dust-infested windows. The ceilings were of dark timber. A ceiling fan hung alongwith what looked like lanterns. There were even tubelights on the wall. The stairs were wooden and Katie gingerly stepped on them to make sure that it wouldn't collapse under her weight. To her relief, it was steady. She motioned to Jessie that it was all right.

Sunlight filtered from the windows and the girls explored the top floor. It consisted of one room with a bed, a bookshelf, a night table and a closet.

The bookshelves were lined with volumes of classics from Dickens, Shakespeare, Orwell, Thackeray, Tolstoy, in addition to the Greek epic Iliad and Odyssey. A white sheet covered the bed. Underneath it was a cheap mattress with three pillows thrown on it. Jessie went to what was the washroom and was surprised to find comparatively modern flushing systems in it. The shower was also well functioning. Obviously, this Northing wasn't too keen on being detached from contemporary lifestyles.

The closet consisted of mainly manly working shirts and a few pair of khakis and jeans. There weren't much lady clothes, except for one or two skirts and a yellow sundress.

"At least we know he had female company." Katie remarked dryly, as she found pieces of folded female underwear in the drawer.

Jessie brushed off the dust on the night table. There was a photo frame and she picked it up. There she saw a middle-aged man with black, slicked back hair and a gaunt, weather-beaten face. Leaning against him was an obviously younger woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful and had a full, curvaceous figure. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Our benefactor?" Katie asked, coming beside Jessie and looking into the picture.

"Possible..." Jessie shrugged. She then looked into the date of the photograph.

It was June 12, 1978.

"Love is a strange thing." Katie observed as she saw the striking physical contrast in the two people.

Jessie put the frame back on the table. She turned and found Katie standing very close to her. Jessie just had to move an inch and her face would be touching the other woman's. Jessie looked into the large eyes of Katie. She caught her breath and waited for the kiss.

To her shock, and hurt, Katie moved away.


	6. PART 6

** PART 6**

MARCH 30, 2018

Katie wiped the sweat from her brow as she struggled to catch Jessie's pace.

Jessie crushed the undergrowth with her shoes as she hurried towards the clearing.

"Mind telling me what exactly are we finding?" Katie shouted, feeling her head heat up.

Jessie did not answer for a while. Her azure eyes were busy scanning the horizon. So engrossed was she in looking up that she did not watch what she was stepping on. Her foot caught in a tangled mass of weeds and she tripped. Katie grasped her waist and prevented her from falling headlong on the ground.

"Whoa! Watch it!" As Jessie regained her posture, she looked into Katie's eyes.

They had been on the island for two days already. There had been no signs of a ship nearby and their repeated attempts of radio contact had not yielded any result. The closet in the Northing House provided fresh clothes for them to wear whenever they happened to take a bath, which in the last two days had been five times. Katie slept on a lounge chair the first night while Jessie took the bed. They switched places the next day.

The first day had been a day full of exploration. They had found a traditional cellar under the kitchen. The cellar was stacked with packets of dried meat and vegetables. There were also soup powders and canned food. And of course, like all cellars, there were bottles of wine and beer. The girls had been reluctant to use the food supplies there. After all, those were not theirs and the owner of the house had obviously stocked it up for his stay there.

The locals had been kind enough to provide them food. Everyone except Paali and Norash Khamur kept their distance from the foreigners. Jessie and Katie sensed the wariness in the people and decided to stay away from them as much as possible. They graciously accepted the food that Paali brought. But for most parts, they ate the fruits they plucked from the island. The island was aplenty in fruition and it provided them the perfect opportunity to explore around and eat whatever they felt was edible.

However, the locals weren't the only people they were avoiding. They were avoiding each other. They knew that circumstances had thrown them together in a coupling that could not be evaded. However, the wounds and bitterness were too saturated to ignore.

Their conversations were always restricted to general matters. Never did they discuss each other nor ask the questions which burned in their hearts.

Of course neither knew that the other lay awake for most of the night aware of each other and wishing that no one had to use the lounge chair.

Jessie gripped Katie's shirt and pointed down.

"See that?" She asked.

Katie squinted her eyes against the sunlight. In the distance, hidden amongst the heap of grasses and shrubs was a very well concealed motorboat. Katie felt a rush of excitement. She caught Jessie's hand as they scaled their way down the slippery mud and swards.

The craft was not very big. It was painted in white with the letters CAROLINE written across it in blue. By the look of it, it looked old. But the polish and the cover of tarpaulin spread carefully showed that it was also well cared for.

Jessie delicately touched the edges of the hull. She felt Katie come near her. She looked up.

Katie was looking at her intently. For a moment, Jessie was perplexed. However, looking into those aqua depths, she slowly understood what Katie was thinking of.

"Oh No! No way!" Jessie exclaimed. "There is no way we can take this boat! Are you crazy? We might never see land for months and this boat cannot save us from God knows what's there in the ocean."

Katie shrugged, "I don't think that the ship is very far. And we can always take this and come back if we find no..."

"I said NO!" Jessie screamed, "Geez! Katie! Use your head!"

"I thought that you wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible."

"Yes I do." Jessie hissed, "But that does not include suicide."

"Then why have you brought me here to show me this?" Katie asked, losing her temper. "Just another exploration trip? Another attempt to pass time more tolerably?"

"What?" The embers she saw in Katie's eyes shook Jessie.

"Look... Jessie... we both cannot bear the sight of each other. Isn't it better we get back on the ship so that we are not forced to spend time with each other?" Katie said stiffly.

Jessie turned her head away so that Katie could not see the distress in her eyes.

"I never...you... I..." Jessie did not know what to say.

"Whatever." Katie turned back brusquely.

"I wasn't the one who abandoned." Jessie spoke softly.

Katie stopped. Her breaths came in shallow gasps as she struggled to contain the volume of words that were right at the threshold of tumbling out.

"You left me with no choice. If you would have asked, I would have stopped." Katie replied.

"I could not stop you. Not after what I saw, not after what you did." Jessie reminded her.

Katie wheeled towards Jessie; her eyes were the colour of a thick canopy of untouched forests.

"What you saw or rather what you THINK you saw is what you WANTED to see. You did not care to know what the truth was. You came to your own conclusions. You sized me up in a way that you found convenient."

Jessie pursed her lips, "That is not true."

"Yes it is!" Katie spat, "Maybe you did not want to deal with a relationship at that time. It was convenient to lay the blame on me."

Jessie clenched her jaw, "You were cheating, Katie. What else was I supposed to think?"

"Oh yeah? Cheating?" Katie narrowed her eyes, "With my sister?"

"Sister?" Jessie's brows furrowed.

"Donna is my cousin." Katie let out.

Jessie looked at her incredulously, "What? How come no one knew?"

"Because my Dad and her dad were in a fight. Our families haven't been on good terms since long. I didn't even know she was my cousin until a few days before that day. I knew my parents were too mad with her family and so I never mentioned it to anyone. She wanted this feud to solve and so she joined my birthday party that night."

Jessie looked away, trying to come in terms with what Katie told her.

"The birthday party was supposed to be a surprise from Donna and Bruce. I didn't even know about it. It wasn't even by me and so I could not ask you to come. If you didn't notice, Tadd and Gina weren't even there. I was about to ask them to leave after sometime. I guess I was overwhelmed by their gesture. And then you came. You broke up with me because of that night which wasn't even my doing."

"I didn't know..." Jessie protested.

"You did not listen." Katie reminded her simply.

Katie played with the tree bark. The air was filled with an ominous silence.

"I'm sorry." Jessie finally said.

Katie was about to let out some more of the venom in her heart when she saw Jessie's face. The younger woman was looking down, fighting back the tears in her eyes and Katie melted.

"It's alright." Katie tried to infuse some warmth in her voice. She extended her hands.

Jessie looked up.

"C'mon Dr. Sammler, I am hungry."

* * *

If you were wondering why no one had started to miss Jessie and Katie on the ship, well… it's simple… Trey handled it.

The day Bane started to notice that he hasn't seen Jessie, and that was almost two days after the ship had docked at Talam Sameh, he came to Trey.

"Trey… you were right."

Trey studied Carl calmly. No panic, no worry, just a mild curiosity. He knew that his job is made easier.

"About what, Carl?"

"Well… about Jessica not being on the ship. I have been to her cabin. I haven't seen her in the lounges or for any of the meals. In fact, she was supposed to introduce me to this doctor friend of hers." Carl rubbed his chin.

"Kathryn is not on the ship either." Trey informed him.

Carl groaned, "Please don't start with your insane notions again."

Trey leant forward, "Don't you find it a bit strange that both Kathryn and Jessica have disappeared at the same time?"

Carl grimaced, "I think we should notify the Captain."

"I think you should leave them alone." Trey smiled.

"Are you mad? Jessica may be in danger!"

"Kathryn will take care of her." Trey shrugged.

"I am not endangering Jessica because you have some romantic Harlequin ideas." Carl stood up to leave.

Trey stood up to. His face was wrinkled with contempt.

"Leave her alone would you Carl! You don't care a damn about her. If this is an attempt to play hero, then you are sadly going to fail. Kathryn told me that she and Jessica are lovers and they want to be alone on that island. They must be enjoying themselves. Don't ruin their paradise. You have enough fun as it is on the ship."

Carl was bewildered at Trey's sudden outburst. He raised his hand in surrender.

"Fine… fine. I was just concerned about Jessica. If you would have told me the truth about them earlier then I wouldn't have mentioned it."

Trey sighed. He knew that he had lied to Carl and he dearly hoped that he was right. Jessica and Kathryn were all right on the island. He did not even want to think what might greet them on an isolated island community. After much contemplation, he admitted that Kathryn would probably never see him the way he wanted her to see him. He also had to concur that whenever Kathryn saw Jessica, her eyes clouded in mists and she seems forlorn. That was so unlike the tigress that Carl had painted her to be.

When he first found out that both Jessica and Kathryn were not on the ship, he knew they were on the island. Concern for them and some remote jealousy made him want to report to the Captain and bring them back to the world where they were forced to behave as strangers.

He never fell in love, but he has seen its forms. He knew what it was enough to know that it was in Jessica and Kathryn. He decided to play fate and let them stay on the island. Maybe, proximity will help resolve whatever was wrong between them.

* * *

Paali's youngest daughter, a shy girl of about fifteen placed two trays made of banana leaves on the ground. The 'plate' was filled with rice and what looked like pineapples and meat.

"Thank you." Jessie and Katie simultaneously said.

"This looks good." Katie remarked as she gingerly poked the meat.

During their two days on the island, they had realized the importance of something as basic as forks and spoon. The islanders ate using their fingers, and Katie and Jessie had to do the same. Of course, they ended up spilling more.

"I just feel so bad that we are encroaching upon their kindness." Jessie commented sadly.

"Hey! You delivered a baby, remember?" Katie teased. "Take it as your medical fees. I'm sure they are very high."

Jessie playfully punched Katie. "I am not a businesswoman like you. Saving that woman and her child was my duty."

"Yeah… yeah…" Katie mocked.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Jessie queried.

"Hmm… sure… WAIT…" Katie sucked her fingers loudly.

"God, Katie! You are so gross!"

Katie looked innocently at her, "What? All the people here do it. Did you see them eat out here? I am just following their traditions so they stop giving us unfriendly looks."

Jessie looked around. They were invited by Norash Khamur to join their dinner that night. Reluctantly they did. Not surprisingly, the only people who were willing to talk to them were Paali and Norash Khamur.

"So what was your question?"

Jessie turned back towards Katie. She saw how the fire's glow lit up Katie's face. Katie had changed a lot in the fifteen years they had been apart. And yet she was still the same Katie.

"I wanted to ask you whether you are happy with your work."

"Mmm…" Katie scratched her head then shrugged, "I guess… I haven't really thought about it. I enjoy it sometimes. Sometimes I just want to leave everything and run away. How about you?"

Jessie gave a faraway smile. "I never thought that I would love this profession. But I do. I love being a doctor. It's this passion in me that was hidden for so long and I didn't even realize. As soon as I went to University of Chicago, I knew that it was the path I wanted to be in."

Katie looked at Jessie and thought that there couldn't possibly be a better doctor.

"You are lucky that you know what you want. All my life, I have followed my impulses. I went to IMD because Dad wanted me to. I passed because it was what I was supposed to do. I got a job. I excelled in my job, all because it was what drove me. The present became boring and I wanted something higher, something more to fill the gap in my life."

Jessie saw the passion that was Katie and understood what she felt. Katie was a person who was like a living turbine. It always needed to be on the move.

"Are you saying that you are not satisfied?"

Katie ran her fingers across the thick mat of grass. "Maybe… I have everything in my life and yet when I look back, it seems I have made no achievement. I do not know what I am good at. I know I have something missing in my life. I just don't know what."

She then looked at Jessie, closely.

"Why did you ask?" Katie asked.

Jessie returned the gaze. "I don't know. Maybe because I already knew the answer."

* * *

That night there was a heavy thundershower. It was Katie's turn to sleep on the lounge chair. She lay there watching the raindrops falling on the roofs and making a loud rhythmic patter. Rain wasn't a common sight in her life. Either it was snow or terribly dry skies. Right now, she felt, nothing would have been a more appropriate symbol from nature to describe how she was feeling.

"Katie?"

Katie jolted when she heard the soft voice behind her, partly because the same soft voice was slowly playing in her mind's background over and over again.

"Jessie? What are you doing up here?" Katie saw that Jessie was dressed in the nightgown they had salvaged from the closet. It was an old, 60's styled nightgown with lots of frills and heavy layers of clothing. But it kept imagination open.

"I couldn't sleep." Jessie shrugged. She came and sat down on the stool beside the lounge chair.

"Neither could I." Katie admitted.

They both sat in silence for a while, absorbing the peace that was only broken by the rain banging down on the surfaces.

"So... you and Carl? I mean... are you guys..." Katie began.

"Lovers?" Jessie inquired, amused.

"Umm... yeah..." Katie smiled.

Jessie shook her head. "Nope. Carl is one hell of a seducer. I met him when he brought his grandmother for a surgery. Since then, he had been trying to hit on me. I admit he is handsome... but well... just not for me."

"Oh yeah?" Katie tilted her head. "You have pretty high standards then."

"And pretty safe ones too." Jessie laughed.

"And how about you? I have heard that you have quite a reputation among the ladies..." Even though Jessie was trying to tease Katie, she couldn't deny the continuous attacks of envy and sorrow she felt in her heart.

Katie did not know what to say. There was something only she knew and not the world. She was trying to keep a well-guarded secret. But somehow, the only person she wanted to tell was also the person she was most afraid of. She could not risk going on that road again, especially not with Jessie.

"I was thinking of trying some of the treasures of the cellar." Katie changed the subject.

"Such as?" Jessie joked.

"Such as the perfect products of the vineyard." Katie innocently smiled.

"I am game." Jessie got up. She pulled out her hand. Katie stared at those slim fingers raised in anticipation. Without a word, she put hers in them.

Katie leant back against the kitchen counter as she gulped down another bout of sherry. Jessie's lips were ruby red as she took another swig.

"This is good." Katie murmured.

"Yeah..." Jessie chuckled. "Just hope Northing does not miss it when he comes back."

The girls were sitting on the kitchen floor. Their legs were spread out and they were facing each other. In the background, they could hear the rain still beating down. Jessie had lit a lantern in the corner and it cast a pastel glow in the dark room.

"Want some munchies?" Katie offered tiny green fruits that looked like berries but tasted sweet.

Jessie took one and put it in her mouth. She then swallowed some more of the wine. She wasn't really an alcohol lover. But there was something in the atmosphere right then that made her didn't care a damn.

Katie was being sparing with her consumption of wine. She had almost been to rehabilitation because of her excessive drinking last year. She did not want to relapse back to that stage again.

Suddenly, Katie heard something. She strained her ears.

Jessie noticed Katie's gesture and automatically followed.

They heard the unmistakable cries of women in the distance. Immediately, they jerked up.

They rushed out of the door and not minding the torrents of rain pouring on their heads, they ran towards what they saw was an overwhelming crowd.

"What happened?" Jessie cried. She saw Paali looking very worried. When Paali saw them, she walked towards them.

"Miss, three boys... not seen. Vanish."

"Vanish?" Katie asked quaintly, "How can they just _vanish_?"

"We do not know." Paali was almost on the verge of tears. "We not find them anywhere. They are very small, like Yuli." She said, referring to her granddaughter who was just six.

Katie and Jessie saw a woman thrashing her chest wildly and a man trying to comfort her.

"She think Demon took them." Paali murmured.

Katie stared at her as if she has lost her mind.

"Well... did you search for them? They might have gone wondering about and in the rain they must be hiding somewhere."

"Katie look..." Jessie tugged at Katie's sleeve. Katie turned towards the direction where Jessie was pointing. At first she did not understand what Jessie was trying to show her. But then as she squinted and tried to stare hard at the wild waters of the ocean, she grasped what Jessie meant.

Among the savage waves that were coiling about as some beast in agony, there was a tiny speckle but unmistakable figure of white. The motorboat, CAROLINE, was out in the seas.

"You think..." Katie looked at Jessie. Jessie nodded. In a split second, the girls simultaneously rushed towards the shore. Jessie shouted to Paali to send some men for them.

The boat was slowly, but definitely retreating away from the shore and moving more towards the open ocean. Katie could not be sure, but she thought she saw pairs of heads on the boat. She turned back to see that none of the villagers had followed them. Some who were looking at them and sensing the emergency were making their way very slowly. This meant that by the time help arrived, it would be too late and the boat would be either too far away or already consumed by the turbulent waters.

Katie had to make a decision.

She removed the light windbreaker she was wearing.

Jessie gaped at her. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am going after them."

"Are you nuts? Can't you see that the waters are too dangerous?" Jessie screamed to be heard above the rain and the waves.

"Yes, and I can also see that the kids are going to die if we don't do something fast." Katie removed her shoes.

"Then I am coming with you." Jessie proceeded to undress but Katie stopped her.

"No! You stay here! You are drunk!" Katie ordered.

"I don't care!" Jessie shouted back.

"Please don't argue with me, Jess! I can't concentrate if I am worrying about you too. I have enough on my hands as it is! Stay here and when they come, try sending them after me!"

Without waiting for a response, Katie dashed into the menacing arms of the ocean.

Jessie held her breath as she stared helplessly at Katie struggling her way across the storm.

Katie felt the weight of the water challenging to defeat her every second. She used every ounce of muscle she had to fight it. As she neared the boat, she saw the obvious faces of very terrified children on the boat. She managed to shout something like "WAIT!" but she doubted they would have heard her in the noise.

She felt something quite akin to relief when her fingers finally grazed the metal bottom of the boat. She grappled against the waves to get a better hold on the boat. Two children saw her and frantically rushed towards her. Their weight did tip the boat more towards her reach but it also made them perilously close to falling.

With one intense effort, Katie grabbed the railings of the boat. She then screamed,

"Get back!"

The children may not have understood her but they clearly got the message and they huddled back.

Katie flung her legs across the railings. Her extensive legs tangled itself on the fence of the boat and she managed to get the boat in balance as she lifted herself up.

When her body hit the relatively dry surface of the boat, she almost collapsed with exhaustion. She dared a glance towards where she came from. To her horror, Katie found that the boat had moved even further into the ocean. The shore was nothing more than a white line in the horizon. Suddenly her heart filled with panic. She was on a small game boat that was threatening to split apart any moment and she was facing a wilderness of very angry waters and thunderous skies.

She felt salty water on her lips. She did not know whether those were the seawater or the tears from her own eyes.

At that moment, she felt a small hand on her back. She looked up to see one of the children holding her and looking at her with what was immense hope.

The other two children were holding each other but their faces mirrored the trust.

With a renewed sense of resolve, Katie made her way towards the boat's wheel. She sat down and turned on the engine, furiously praying that there was fuel in the tanks.

The engine roared in response and she could have almost kissed the boat feverishly.

She yanked the steering wheel towards the shore and the boat jerked in reply. The sudden movement scared the children and they went towards Katie.

Katie tucked them all close to her. She knew that not only would it keep them safe but also give them some sense of soothing.

Katie battled against the sea as she kept her hands on the wheel steady. The boat rocked precariously as it tried to balance the slashing of the waves and the kicking of its own motors. The winds whipped her face. The spray of waters stung her eyes. Her hair was matted and it stuck to her face as a second skin. She felt the children tremble near her legs and she ran a hand to brush their hair.

Jessie almost died when she saw Katie and the boat disappear from her sight. She had removed her shoes and was going to jump after Katie when Norash Khamur restrained her. He had brought with him several young men. Some had already jumped into the waters and were making their way towards them.

Paali laid a hand across Jessie's shoulders, as they anticipatingly waited.

When Jessie saw the boat again, she could not stop a shout of relief.

She saw Katie at the helm. The boat didn't seem to make much progress towards the island, but somehow Katie was managing to keep it upright.

The men were swimming towards the boat.

However, just when everyone thought that it was over, a huge wave rose up from the surface and slammed against the boat. As the water receded, the boat and Katie was nowhere in sight.

Katie had not expected the sudden surge of waters and when it hit, she momentarily lost her grip on the wheel and this cost her. She was thrown out of the boat. She felt small hands circling her waist before she knocked her head against something hard.

The last thing she remembered was seeing the water close over her head.


	7. PART 7

** PART 7**

_Madil stared hard at the waters. That night had been hellish to say the least. He had to complete the amount of work that was required. Others are content to procrastinate in the absence of the master, but he was not one of them. He was always loyal with his work and he considered it his utmost duty. He was tired when he got home. His three kids had been wailing and he had lost his temper. He had hit the eldest, Sho-akham. His wife got paranoid and they had ended up fighting._

_He was a really calm person but that night things just escalated. Plus, his wife didn't seem to understand that he was tired and all he wanted was some rest. The result, he ordered his three children to sleep out as a punishment. He intended to show them the result of disobeying him. He thought that they would cry for some time and then he would let in. But as soon as the little hut was restored in peace, his head touched the pillows and he forgot everything._

_He woke up to find his wife crying that her children were nowhere. They went out searching. They asked the other villagers. Indeed, no one had seen them. At this time, Madil was filled with fear for his kids. He was also over-brimming with guilt. His wife had gone hysterical and she blamed him and the Devil for taking away her child._

_And then he saw the two white women come towards them. He did not particularly like them and was always suspicious of these people who came as visitors. They often made fun of the villagers and looked at them condescendingly. The two girls weren't like that, yet. But he could not trust them._

_Then he heard Paali shouting at saying something that the girls have found something._

_By then, it was obvious, that his kids were in the water in that boat and one of the foreign girls were going to save them._

_Now that girl was battling for her life. All because of his kids_.

He watched the lifeless body of the tall girl on the sand. The other girl with what he considered the most beautiful golden hair was bending towards the body breathing air into the girl. The girl looked panicked and almost to the point of breakdown.

His wife was holding their three sons tight against her. He could see they were shivering. It hurt him that when he came forward to hug them, they backed away.

Paali was waving the lomilla herb in front of the girl's face. Everyone had gathered around to see what had happened.

The boys had found his children finally. They were clutching the toppled boat. When they did, they brought the children to the shore. However, that golden-haired girl started crying and screaming. Paali tried to comfort her but she was all ready to go inside that water and for a moment Madil thought that he would do anything to stop another death. But he breathed out prayers to all the Gods that he knew when the boys brought the limp body of the brown-haired girl out too.

Suddenly, there was a cough. Madil and the others eagerly leant forward.

Katie felt salt tingling her lungs and when she tried to breathe she felt water seep into her nose.

"Katie!"

Before even Katie knew what was happening, she was enveloped in a tight embrace. She was filled with the urge to push away as her body strained from the sudden added weight. But when her olfactory nerves sensed the familiar scent of Jessie, all her discomfort was forgotten. She heard Jessie whisper something quite nonsensical in her eyes. She felt Jessie's hands fervently rubbing her back and pushing aside the wet tendrils of Katie's hair.

Katie had never felt so safe or so delighted in her life. She conjectured that she was dreaming and she did not want it to end.

"Jessie..." Katie held Jessie's waist with her hands.

"Katie! Katie! Don't ever do this to me again!" Jessie almost sobbed.

"Jessie..." Katie could only murmur pensively.

"I think we take Miss to the hut." Paali cut in softly.

Katie blinked when she heard Paali's voice.

Jessie unlinked herself from Katie. As if a dream broken, Jessie suddenly realized what she was doing. She moved aside as Paali and the others helped Katie stand up.

Katie felt a wave of sickness hit her as she put her foot on the sand.

"Careful, Miss. Water still in your head." Norash Khamur warned.

Katie nodded. But her eyes were fixed on Jessie standing some inches away. Her face was lowered. Katie swallowed a lump in her throat. She wanted to call Jessie but somehow her voice was stuck. She only watched Jessie from the corner of her eyes as they helped her walk towards the colony.

Katie was starting to get irritated with the way everyone was fussing over her. She was feeling much better and she did not want ten people massaging her legs, another ten people feeding her and almost the rest of the village asking her whether she wanted something else.

All she wanted was to go and have a bath. The salt was itching the pores of her body and she wanted to wash it off. But they were eager to lay her down first.

Through the occasional gaps in the crowds of people she saw Jessie standing by the doorway. There was a smirk on her face as if she was enjoying this grand soap opera scene.

"Thank you Heemie. I am good. Please, you will suffocate me." The young woman moved away in horror and apologized profusely.

Katie rolled her eyes, "NO! I didn't mean THAT! I meant I think I am fine and all of you need some sleep. I don't want to trouble you."

Madil smiled and shook his head. "No trouble no trouble." He assured her as he barked orders for another bowl of soup.

"Great! All my hours with my personal trainer gone for waste." Katie muttered. Then she gathered her strength and almost shouted, "People! Please!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her, nervous, wondering what did they do wrong.

"Please. I am fine. All I want is to be left alone." Katie pleaded.

Paali intervened and said something to the people. They nodded hesitantly and left. Paali shot Katie an apologetic smile before leaving herself.

As soon as everyone left, Katie got up in a bolt. She saw Jessie look at her disapprovingly.

"Alright, Dr. Sammler. Don't give me that look. I am fine and I need to wash the salt off before I don't have any skin left on me."

"I can help you." The words were out even before Jessie could think about it.

"What?" Katie asked, incredulously.

"I mean... I mean... your body is covered with salt. I don't... I mean... I also want to check if there are any rashes."

Katie was speechless. Was Jessie _actually _implying that she wanted to help her shower? Maybe she was hearing too much. Maybe as Norash Khamur said, the water has indeed filled her brains.

What happened the next hour had a total surreal quality to it. Jessie followed Katie to the bathroom. Katie peeled off the clothes that were soaked with salty water and perspiration. She did not dare look into Jessie's eyes.

Jessie felt her heart hammer against her chest.

"So?" Katie asked.

Jessie swallowed the nervousness. "Huh?"

"Are there any rashes?"

Jessie pretended to look for any sign of red blemish. But all she could do was marvel at the perfection called Katie.

"No... no... I don't think so." Jessie had trouble using her tongue.

"Good." Katie smiled. She finally looked into Jessie's eyes. She was pleased with what she saw.

"Then maybe you could help scrub my back." Katie murmured seductively.

Jessie found her feet taking her forward towards Katie even though her rationality screamed in the opposite direction.

Katie turned on the shower knob and a jet of water streamed down. Katie turned. Jessie gasped.

Katie gave a small smile.

"You will get wet."

Jessie nodded jerkily. Her hormones were in a mad whirl and she did not know which was acting on what right then.

"Then maybe we should get rid of your clothes too." Katie soothingly whispered.

Her fingers working like an automaton, Jessie unbuckled her jeans as Katie worked her way through her shirt.

With the water cascading down their heads and meeting in small beads on their bare bodies, Jessie could not think of anything more erotic. She raised her chin as Katie's lips slowly met hers.

The first contact was electrifying and Jessie gasped at the rage of passion that shot through her body. That passion provided a feedback, which propelled her forward and fused her lips with Katie's.

Katie deepened the kiss until their tongues met in frenzied heat.

Katie raised her hands to cradle Jessie's head fearing that they might get swayed away by the force of passion.

Just then Jessie linked her body with Katie's and she ran her hands along the slim thighs of Katie.

Suddenly, Katie froze.

She backed away. Jessie blinked in confusion. Without a word, Katie walked out of the bathroom.

Jessie stood in the running shower for some minutes, not quite comprehending what happened. One moment, they were engaged in passionate kissing, and the next Katie coldly rejects her.

She could only think of one reason. Katie found it too disgusting to be with her again.

Jessie did not have the strength to go outside and face Katie again. She could tell herself that her response to Katie was purely biological. But she knew that she would be lying. No one had the kind of effect on her as Katie did. She was in love with that girl. Always had been.

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Katie was staring at her. She was holding out a white towel for Jessie. Looking down, Jessie shrugged into it.

They walked back into the room in silence.

Katie was dressed in a man's bathrobe. Her wet hair hung limply from her head. She settled herself on the ground.

Jessie sat on a cane chair.

"I am sorry." Katie breathed.

"No, don't be." Jessie said, "It is my fault. We are too apart from each other to ever go back again."

"I am not."

"What?" Jessie's face contorted in bewilderment. "Then... there..."

Katie clasped her hands in front of her.

"I know you have heard about me. About all the rumours of the numerous women I have bedded. I did not want you to think that what would have happened there was merely pleasure for me."

"What do you mean?"

Katie was silent, struggling to find the right words.

"I know that a lot has happened. Even though, you know the truth now, yet we have a lot of issues between us. The primary one being of trust. I loved you Jessie. You meant the world to me back then and I would have never, never cheated on you. Even after all these years..." Katie absorbed the tears that were brimming in her eyes, "Even after all these you still mean the same to me. I would be lying if I told you that I do not want you. But I know that if I would have let it continue back there... I would never have lived with the fact that we had sex for any other reason but love."

Jessie was shocked into silence.

Finally she asked, "Do you... do you mean... you... that you love me?"

Katie looked up into her eyes. All of a sudden, they weren't in the bedroom of a bungalow anymore. They weren't stranded on a tropical island anymore. They were not adults who had lived a loveless youth.

They were teenagers in the attic in the Manning House. They were back to that day when Jessie and Katie first kissed.

"Yes, I love you Jessie." Katie confessed. "I understand if you don't." She looked away. "I understand if you are angry with me, hate me even. We have a spark, a physical attraction no doubt. Call me selfish, but I cannot give myself to you for lust and neither take anything from you."

In an instant, Jessie jumped across to Katie and wrapped her arms around the baffled girl.

"Don't ever say that I hate you, Katie. Because I don't. I can't. You have been the only person who I have loved in a way that made me feverish in desire and gentle in patience. I have waited every minute of every day of my life for you to come back. I had tried to coax myself into forgetting you, but you were that shadow that was always with me. If I was the body, you were like my identity. You were everything I ever dreamt of, I ever desired. When you left, you took a part of me with you. That part I could never replace. You want to know why we have this attraction even after so many years?" Jessie stroked Katie's face, "This is because we are like one, Katie. You and me."

Katie could only cherish the baby blue glow that Jessie's eyes radiated. She could not believe her ears. She stroked Jessie's hair in amazement.

"Jessie..."

"Katie, when Yana told me about your girlfriends, I wanted to tear my heart in pain. That moment, I thought you had gone ahead without me. I do not blame you. I was wrong. I falsely accused you. You have every right to start a life without me. I admit that your previous relationships would always be a source of hurt for me, but your love is the biggest strength..."

"I never slept with them." Katie interrupted.

"What?"

Katie smiled as she felt her heart unburdening itself.

"I never slept with any of them. You are the only person who has touched me and made love to me, Billy. I let the world believe a lie because it was easier for me to live with an image that painted me cruel. Maybe in some level I wanted to justify what you thought and I let everyone believe that indeed I was a slut. I came close to sleeping with some. But every time, they would remind me of you and I would be too hurt to carry on."

Jessie did not whether to cry or laugh at that moment. In that instant, Katie was the same silly girl that she had fell in love with; that she still was in love with.

Katie drew Jessie close to her. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time. Katie abruptly noticed the rays of sunlight passing through the window. It was dawn.

"Hey, Jess! Look it's morning!"

Jessie smiled, "Yes, the night's over."

* * *

"Mr. Carter, I advise you to tell us what you know about Miss Kathryn Singer." Captain Sean Harding's voiced loomed over his head. 

Trey flinched unconsciously. Captain Harding looked like one of those legendary Viking pirates with his large physical stature and his shock of red beard.

"Captain Harding, I tell you I do not know." Trey squeaked weakly.

Captain Harding gave Bane a small glance, "Your friend here believes otherwise."

Trey could not help glaring at Bane.

"I am sure he is mistaken."

Bane sighed in the background, "Please, Trey. Just tell him. The poor man has to face a lot of bureaucrats."

Captain Harding frowned at the word _poor man_.

Trey shook, "I am... I am not too sure. I do not know anything... I mean... I think... but..." Trey mumbled.

"But you told Mr. Bane that Kathryn had told you where she went, didn't you?" Everyone turned towards the intimidating female voice.

Bane could not help smile when he saw the notorious Jade von Heinbich. Trey was in trouble.

Trey hung his head. "I lied." He let out.

Jade clenched her fist to control her temper.

"You lied? You lied knowing very well that Kathryn was not on the ship, that something could very well be wrong, that she might be in danger somewhere, that she might..."

"I don't think she is in danger." Trey intervened piteously.

Bane gave a short, sour laugh, "My friend here thinks that Kathryn is having a romantic escapade with her lover on a tropical island."

"What?" Jade's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Trey shifted uncomfortably, wishing that the ground (or more appropriately the sea) would swallow him.

"I think Kathryn is with someone... someone... she is supposed to be with."

Jade shook her head at the incredulity. "What are you? A matchmaker or something? Just to satisfy some sick romantic illusion, you are going to toy around with the life of my friend?"

Bane smirked, "That's precisely what I said. Kathryn and Jessica are a creation of his own figment of imagination."

Bane frowned when Jade's look of cold disbelief turned to him.

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Jessica." Trey tried to force some strength in his voice. "Jessica Sammler. She is with Kathryn on that island."

"You don't know that." Bane scolded.

Jade ran a hand through her hair. She felt that she was being struck by one information after another and she didn't have time to absorb all of them.

"Jessica? Jessica Sammler? Jessie..." Jade whispered in disbelief.

"You know who 'Jessie' is?" Trey gawked at her.

"Yes." Jade nodded. Suddenly she realized the enormity of the implications. She cleared her throat.

"Nevertheless, we don't know the danger Kathryn, both of them, could be in. I want some action to bring then back."

Captain Harding, who had been up till now listening to the conversation with little more than bored interest, snorted an agreement. He said he would inform his security and sea patrols immediately.

Bane was eager to go back to the Italian artist he had found in the casino and politely excused himself.

Trey and Jade were left alone.

Trey glanced at Jade uncomfortably. "Sorry." He said, "I admit that the idea that Kathryn and Jessica may be in danger occurred to me. It was stupid of me to have kept it hidden for so long. It's just that it seemed to me that they were very miserable on the ship. They went even more miserable whenever they had to remain civil towards each other. I am sorry, but I wasn't entertaining any sick illusion. If it makes you feel better... I almost... well... started to like Kathryn."

Jade couldn't help but smile. She was angry and touched with the man's sensitivity.

"Trey, I know what you did had the best of intentions. But, Kathryn is not a very wildlife, trekking person. I am afraid, she wouldn't be in her best moods on the island."

Trey smiled sheepishly, "I just hope that Jessica is taking care of the situation."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I just hope that she is taking care of Kathryn. God knows, Kathryn is worse than a cranky baby sometimes."

* * *

Katie screamed with a child's delight when the stick wiggled. 

She quickly held it fast and with all her might she tugged at it. The stick came out of the water and on it's end dangled a small, gleaming fish, fighting to be free.

Katie cleared the squirming fish from the hook and laid it on the ground. Then placing it in a small bucket she found, that already contained two smaller fish, she carried it proudly.

Jessie was sitting with Paali and her two daughters. Jessie marvelled at the delicate fingers of these women, which made several baskets in a matter of minutes. Jessie was struggling with her first one and she was making a rotten job of it.

"Not like this, Miss." Paali corrected the position of her fingers. "You get hurt with needle."

Jessie blushed and nodded. This was probably the hundredth time that Paali was showing her how to do it and she had already pricked herself five times. Yet, she could not get it right.

Heemie saw the look of failure on Jessie's face and quietly put a hand on Jessie's lap.

"Miss... it alright. You learn very fast."

Jessie smiled, "Thanks. But right now I feel worse than an old Grandma."

The women laughed. Jessie made another row of straw. Her basket was almost half done. She was sweating with the mild exertion.

"Where is other Miss?" Paali enquired casually.

"Oh... Katie?" Jessie tittered, "I am assuming she went fishing."

Another older woman joined them. She whispered something in Paali's ears and Paali nodded. She turned to Jessie and stating an emergency, she excused herself.

When she went, Jessie was left with two women younger than her.

Heemie looked at Jessie and her eyes were gleaming with mischief, "Miss, you marry?"

Jessie was taken aback with the question. The locals had as yet not ventured into her personal life. Not that she had any problem telling them some facts about her life.

"No, Heemie. I am not married."

"You plan to marry the Miss?" The other girl, slightly older than Heemie, asked.

Jessie dropped her basket and in her shock she poked her fingers.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

"Oh Miss! You hurt yourself again." Heemie cried sympathetically as she stroked Jessie's fingers and applied some cold water on it.

"It's nothing." Jessie muttered. Though she had to admit that it did hurt like hell.

"What... what did you say?" Jessie asked.

Heemie and the girl stared in confusion.

"I mean... about my marriage." Jessie coughed.

"Oh..." Heemie shrugged. "Juna asking whether you marry the other miss."

"What? I mean... how... what do you mean?" Jessie stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Heemie frowned, "Miss... marriage. Your people not marry?"

Jessie shook her head. "No, no they marry. But Katie and me... I mean... like we are both girls."

"So?" the other girl scowled. Clearly, they did not understand what was so surprising about the concept or they had a DIFFERENT definition about marriage.

"Your people here..." Jessie chose her words carefully, "Would they allow such a thing? Like girls marry girls?"

"Yes, why not?" Heemie shrugged, "Paali was married to Nata."

"What?" Jessie pricked herself again. This time the pain escaped her. "Who's Nata?"

"Nata die last year." Juna sighed sadly. "Paali heart broke."

"Oh... and Paali's children?" Jessie gulped.

"We never ask." Heemie shrugged.

"Ohh..." Jessie blinked. Her mind trying to register this new information.

"Katie!" Katie turned from Norash Khamur. Katie was adding her three fishes to the whole tank of fishes that they had collected for the feast tonight.

"Hi! Jess! I caught three fishes!" Katie beamed proudly.

"Really?" Jessie was amused at the look of youthful exuberance on Katie's face. She leant forward and kissed Katie on the lips. From the corner of her eye, she saw Norash Khamur grin, but there was no shock or disgust on his face.

Katie frowned and looked guiltily around.

"Jess? What the..."

"I have to tell you something. You will not believe it!"

Katie stroked Jessie's hair absently. Jessie seemed as if she had ca ught a jackpot.

"Hmm... let's go somewhere private."

Without waiting another beat, Jessie grabbed her and tugged her towards the cliffs.

"Ok! What's so exciting?" Katie asked, once they were alone.

"The people knows!" Jessie shouted.

"Know what?" Katie asked.

"About us!"

"Us?" As Katie realized what Jessie meant, her face paled in fear, "You mean about our relationship?"

"Yes!" Jessie squealed and hugged Katie.

Katie stared back, baffled.

"Well... doesn't it bother you?"

"NO! Katie, that's the best part. They don't consider it to be something wrong! I mean... not that our world does. But I thought they would..." She shrugged, "Did you know that Paali was married to a woman once?"

"OH?" Katie frowned as if trying to decide whether she heard correctly. Then: "OH! What! Paali? Our Paali? The Paali with six children? She was a... a..." Katie shook her head in amazement.

Jessie laughed. "Yeah, I know. Heemie told me. She told me how Paali was married to a woman called Nata. Nata died last year and it broke Paali's heart."

"How did you guys reach such private conversations?" Katie looked at her suspiciously.

"Katie!" Jessie admonished playfully, "She was just asking me whether I was going to mar..." Jessie bit her lip as she realized what she was about to say.

"Whether you were going to?" Katie probed.

"Nothing. I forgot." Jessie looked down.

"Okay." Katie was puzzled.

Jessie wasn't sure where exactly they stood in terms of a relationship. They had confessed their love that night, but since then, there hadn't been much of a mention regarding that incident. They still slept separately. Though sometimes, they ended up sleeping on the same bed when either was too tired to walk to the balcony after their long talks. But nothing happened. Except the rare kisses and frequent hugs, there wasn't a display of affection. Jessie was wondering whether it was just the biological secretions of glands that did the talking that night.

She knew it wasn't for her since she felt the same every time she saw Katie. Today, actually there had been a step in the forward direction when Katie mentioned the word 'relationship'. However, Jessie was still wary of taking a major risk with her heart.

"Billy?" Jessie shook out the thoughts and looked up at Katie.

"Huh?"

"Let's go and prepare for the feast tonight."

* * *

The glow from the bonfire cast irradiance across the whole clearing. Chanting and hymns were heard from the young women as they prayed to the Gods of the Sea and Sky. Their bodies gleaming with paints and leaves, the young boys were jiggling in a local dance. The girls were less bizarre in their clothing. Their rough textured robes were colourful and they had applied something akin to make-up to make their skins shine. 

Smokes from the fires were carrying the aromas of roast fish and pig. Two large men were rotating a huge pot continuously. Apparently, it contained what was their dessert, made of rice and coconut and tropical fruits.

The older women were making banana leaf plates and they were adorning them with special edible colours and beads. Some were grinding coconut pulp into a paste, which was liberally used - be it for marinating the meat, for sweetening the gravy or simply as a condiment.

Young children were wearing grotesque masks and chasing each other, while their parents shouted vain warnings.

Jessie was helping with the distributing of the rice, an important part of their diet. She carried huge baskets of cooked rice from the pot, bubbling with boiled water and rice and gave it to Paali who was responsible for adding spices and garnish and set them aside to cool before the grand feast began.

Katie helped in the roasting. She and Madil chatted as they browned the pieces of meat and fish that were rapidly piling the baskets.

The whole atmosphere was filled with noise, work and laughter. There was a lot to be done and everyone enjoyed what he or she was doing.

"This is the last one." Jessie sighed as she placed the basket down beside Paali. Paali noticed the sweat on Jessie's face.

"Miss, you are very tired. You rest."

"No." Jessie smiled reassuringly, "I want to help. It seems fun."

Paali clucked her tongue, "Miss, we feel bad if you sick."

Jessie patted Paali's hand hearteningly. "I am not that fragile, Paali. And anyways, I feel like I am a part of this celebration and this village." Jessie immediately regretted saying this.

"Yes, yes, Miss you are." Paali smiled, "We cannot thank you and Miss Kaatie. We all like you a lot."

Jessie sat down beside Paali. She noticed Paali expertly placing brown powders and garnish leaves in the rice.

"Heemie said she tell you about Nata." Paali said quietly.

"Yes." Jessie whispered. "I am sorry, Paali."

Paali smiled in the distance, "Miss, me love Nata from heart. I know that Nata with Gods now and she very happy. I happy for her."

"You must love her very much." Jessie perceived loud.

"Nata was my life. She still is, Miss. She not with me, but she always in my heart."

Jessie esteemed the intense feeling she saw in Paali's eyes.

"Miss, you and Miss Kaatie very special. You very lucky." Paali observed.

Jessie sighed, "I still don't know. I know I love her and she loves me too. But love is not enough."

Paali nodded, "No, love not enough. But love is strength. You use that strength, not hide it."

Paali looked into Jessie's eyes and Jessie felt her eyes draw courage from Paali's brown depths.

"Miss, the world not understand love. But it still lives. You do not lose what you have. When you in love, your world is like a flower, very beautiful, very alive."

Jessie looked at Katie. She and Madil were laughing animatedly. As if on cue, Katie turned and caught Jessie's eye. She waved to Jessie and Paali.

Paali smiled while waving back, "Miss Kaatie is _todderroo_."

"Todderroo?"

Paali stifled a chuckle, "What you say head-over-heel-in-love."

Jessie blushed. In that case, she was even more _Todderroo_.

* * *

"C'mon Jess!" Katie grasped Jessie's hands and pulled her towards the circle. 

"NO!" Jessie screamed, "Katie, I suck at dancing!"

"So do I." Katie said simply.

Jessie was powerless as she was led towards the promenading men and women. They saw them coming towards the circle and disentangled themselves to allow Jessie and Katie to merge among them. Jessie and Katie held hands and tried to hop and shake in sync with the practised steps of the others.

Jessie giggled as she saw Katie stumble.

The next moment she stepped on someone's foot. She blushed and apologized to the offended. He good-naturedly smiled and dismissed it.

It was Katie's turn to laugh.

The girls awkwardly staggered. A young girl held Jessie's hands, as she was about to fall.

"Miss, careful. Maybe I teach you." The girl offered bashfully.

"No, thanks." Katie cut in sharply. "She's with me." Katie curled her arm around Jessie's protectively.

Jessie blinked at Katie's possessiveness.

The girl nodded and moved away.

"Katie! You didn't have to be so hard on that poor girl." Jessie reprimanded.

Katie pouted, "She was hitting on you, Jessie."

Jessie tried to remain innocently calm. "So?"

"Jessie... I..." If Katie was honest with herself, she did not officially have any right to behave in that way.

"I am sorry. You are right." Katie's mouth drooped.

Jessie's heart ached when she saw Katie like this and she immediately kissed Katie on the cheek.

"Hey, Billy! I was just kidding."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was. If anything... it made me feel good."

"I don't think I can eat anything else for the rest of my life." Katie groaned as she stroked her stomach.

Jessie sipped the wine that the locals had made out of paddy.

"I don't think I can drink anymore."

Jessie unconsciously leant against Katie as she watched the youngsters who were not yet exhausted and were dancing and drinking their way to oblivion.

Katie stroked Jessie's hair.

They were both silent as they watched the dance. However, neither was really concentrating on what was going on around the fire. Their attention was focused on the way their bodies felt against each other. Katie felt her chest brush against Jessie as she breathed. Jessie was delightfully aware of the heat of Katie's breath on her hair.

Finally, Katie whispered, "Jessie?"

Jessie did not want this moment to end. "Hmm?"

"Did I have the right to say what I did to that girl?"

Jessie was mute for a moment. She at long last said, "Maybe that is for you to decide, Katie."

"Jessie, let's go back." Katie softly breathed into Jessie's hair.

Jessie stared shyly at Katie. They were standing in the bedroom of the Northing House. They had run their way to the bungalow. When they were there, all they could do was look at each other.

"Jessie... I want you to be ready for this." Katie's voice was barely above the human decibel level of perception.

"I know." Jessie sighed. In her mind, she heard Paali's words, "I am ready Katie."

Katie was surprised and then she gave a coy laugh.

Jessie silenced her with a kiss. Katie closed her eyes to revel in the passion that Jessie' s lips brought.

Jessie slowly raised her hands to encase Katie's overflowing brown hair.

Katie moaned as her tongue pushed against all barriers of shyness and explored the warmth within.

Jessie arched her back. Katie brought her lips down to Jessie's delicate neck. She nibbled the soft curves of her neck and the earlobes. Without a pause, they tumbled down on the bed.

Katie proceeded to kiss Jessie further down. Jessie kissed Katie's hair as it fell on her face. She kissed Katie's slender fingers.

Jessie's heart rate speeded up when Katie removed her shirt and touched the hot skin underneath it. She ran her hands across Jessie's chest.

"Katie... Katie..." Jessie moaned the name that was tattooed on her heart.

"Jessie... please say now if you want to stop. Please tell me if you don't want to." Katie pleaded, in the throes of passion.

"Katie... I don't want you to stop." Jessie let our hoarsely.

Katie looked up. She saw the wild storm in Jessie's eyes. Without a word, Katie climbed down along the length of Jessie's body.

As they undressed each other, their clothes falling off, revealing their bodies and souls to a desire that was immense and inexpressible.

Shredding off the last pieces of clothing, Katie kissed Jessie's body. She tingled parts in Jessie, which Jessie didn't even know she possessed. As Katie's lips explored the most secret portions of Jessie's innocence, Jessie bit her lip to keep her arousal in check.

Jessie overturned as Katie lay down. Jessie aroused Katie in a way that she didn't think was possible. It was like being consumed in a fire that burned through her veins. Katie buried her hands in Jessie's hair as Jessie kissed her chest.

"Jessie... I want you... Oh Lord! I want you..."

That night, the moon and the stars, the tropical winds, the placid waters of the sea- all were witnesses to the union that trespassed the boundaries of a physical entity and gained something ethereal.

As the wet, slicked bodies of Jessie and Katie slid into one, it was like two missing parts of a being finding each other. It was like an age-old thirst had been satisfied. There was nothing vulgar or even remotely lascivious in what took place that night. Never had a sexual union felt more tranquil, more exceptional.

Their bodies and spirits satiated, the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Their entire adult worries and fences forgotten. They were ripped away from their masquerade and they lay naked, exposing only their true selves. Only love engulfing them, that night after fifteen years, Katie and Jessie fell in a sleep that wasn't haunted by sorrow or fear.


	8. PART 8

PART 8 

Jessie woke up to feel a weight across her chest. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Katie's hand sprawled affectionately over her. The memories of last night were imprinted on Jessie's subconscious. It wasn't some event that erases during the long hours of darkness. It was an exaltation that remained indefinitely.

Jessie breathed contentedly. Suddenly, her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. She opened her eyes and glanced towards Katie. Brown hair fell across Katie's lowered eyelids. Katie's lips were slightly parted. She looked like a sleeping child, all innocence when asleep, filled with notoriety when awake.

Jessie tried to pry away Katie's fingers from her waist. The movement disturbed Katie and mumbling something incoherent, she tightened her grip even more.

Jessie sighed. Katie was stubborn even in her sleep.

She then inched slowly out while working with her hands to pull Katie's hands away.

"Mmm... Jessie..." Katie growled drowsily. Successfully getting her hands off, Jessie slowly laid them on her pillow. Katie snuggled closer to the bed and snored soundlessly.

Jessie placed a light kiss on Katie's lips.

She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Katie woke up and blindly spread her hands beside her. Expecting a warm body, she was surprised to be greeted with a cold bed. Her eyes popped open and she saw that Jessie wasn't beside her. For a moment, she was filled with panic and hurt. She threw the covers away and dressing herself hurriedly in work jeans and a shirt, she was struggling to keep her hair in check as she raced out of the room. She was just on the stairs when she heard what sounded like someone whistling in the kitchen.

A whiff of freshly made eggs and toasted bread entered Katie's nostrils.

"Breakfast... hmm... how thoughtful." Katie murmured. She went up to freshen up.

Jessie was lost in her own thoughts as she spread the eggs on the plates.

"Hullooo!" Katie yelled behind her ear.

"Aah!" Jessie nearly dropped the plate in fright. Her face was pale as she saw Katie go into a fit of giggles.

"Katie! Jesus Christ!" Jessie shouted, her heart still beating fast.

"Oh my God!" Katie chuckled, "You should have seen your face... it's... it's... Holy!" Katie bubbled into another bout of laughter.

Jessie placed her hands on her hips and scowled, "You think this is funny? I'll show you funny."

Jessie jumped at Katie and began to tickle her. Katie squirmed and tried to dodge, but Jessie was faster and she ran her fingers rapidly, tickling Katie mercilessly.

"Jessie... please... please... stop." Katie gasped and giggled.

"Well... say, I am sorry Jessie first." Jessie blackmailed.

"NO... Oh Lord! Wait... wait... alright alright... I am sorry, Jessie. I am sorry... now please stop."

Jessie finally stopped. Katie was exhausted and she collapsed on the ground. Jessie did not realize that she had managed to straddle on top of Katie during her tickling torture.

Her laughter died and a warm flush crept up in her cheeks.

Katie noticed the sudden silence and she looked up to see Jessie awkwardly trying to disentangle herself from Katie.

Katie placed a hand on Jessie's waist, causing Jessie to look into her eyes.

Katie strained forward and kissed Jessie.

When she moved away, she gave Jessie a brief wink.

"Good morning Billy."

Jessie smiled and kissed Katie back.

"A very good morning to you too, Billy."

Hand in hand, Katie and Jessie walked out of the bungalow. They braced themselves for the pungent, but now familiar, smell of coir in the air. The feast had a toll on everyone last night, but everyone had returned to their normal life after it. They heard the rumbling of machines in the factory. In the distance, they could see women carrying on with their daily tasks.

"You know looking at them makes me feel so lazy." Katie drawled.

Jessie coiled her fingers around Katie's arm.

"I know. For the first time in my life, I feel I have nothing to do."

"Doctor's life is tough, huh?" Katie empathized.

"I'm sure it is not as interesting as globe-trotting with pot-bellied men and women who always grumble about ulcers." Jessie teased.

Katie smiled. She linked her fingers in Jessie's and glanced lovingly in her eyes.

Jessie saw the bottled shine in Katie's eyes and thought that she could be lost in them.

Katie kissed Jessie softly and then deepened the kiss.

"Ahem..."

Katie and Jessie moved apart in a fraction of a second. Norash Khamur was looking contrite at having interrupted them.

"Sorry, Miss." He blushed. "But something important I have to say."

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked, trying to put the man to ease, even though she felt her blood rushing around in abnormal levels.

"We have company. Your people." Norash Khamur looked down, his mouth dropped to a sulk.

* * *

Jade groaned when she saw the crowds of people carrying notepads, laptops, microphones, cameras and mini voice recorders. She turned angrily at Trey.

"Who invited the media?" She spat.

Trey gave her an I-am-innocent look.

Jade impatiently tapped her foot on the sand as she saw different news channel reporters pushing each other to get the best position for photographs.

They had arrived on the island for almost and hour and she had insisted to go and see Katie. However, the locals did not allow them to go further than the periphery of the colony of huts.

Some photographers had gotten bored with waiting and were busy harassing the locals for pictures.

Lorraine was rambling something in Spanish with one of Katie's Spanish client. She kept glancing at Jade in question. Jade just shook her head. Disappointed, Lorraine would go back to cancelling another meeting.

All of a sudden, there was a flurry of activity. Jade's attention immediately turned towards the source. She forgot to breathe when she saw her friend come towards them. She was holding Dr. Sammler's hands.

Involuntarily, Jessie's grip tightened around Katie's palm. Katie squeezed it reassuringly. On their way towards the shore, after Norash Khamur told them that there were some people from the ship, they were very silent. Neither spoke a word.

The days spent on the island had passed in a dream. Not for a moment did they pause to consider the fact that it is not permanent. Now the temporary nature was a looming reality.

Katie saw Jade and Trey in the distance. She had only covered a small distance towards the shore, when she saw Lorraine rush towards her. Suddenly, a swarm of people surrounded her and their force broke her grip with Jessie.

"Miss Singer, this is Flash TV news..." One woman began.

"How are you feeling, Miss Singer?"

"What was your experience like in this tribal village?" Another questioned.

Jessie was clueless for a moment. She lost Katie in the mass of flashing cameras and barking questions.

"Dr. Sammler?" Jessie turned to face the warm eyes of Jade von Heinbich.

"Miss von Heinbich... you..."

"Jade." She corrected, "We have come to take you back."

"Hi, Jessica." Trey greeted. Jessie turned and acknowledged the friendly hug he gave her.

"Dr. Sammler, let's go. The ship is here." Jade spoke.

"But... Katie..." Jessie staggered.

Jade glanced briefly at the mass of reporters, the suited secretaries carrying phones and the waiting helicopter. Jessie followed her direction of gaze and understood.

"Katie is being taken care of." Jade said quietly. "Your mother and brother are waiting for you."

"Mom? Eli?" Jessie quizzed, shocked.

Trey nodded. "They were informed and they flew here with us."

Jessie looked uncertainly at the still surrounded Katie. She did not want it to end like this. She then looked at Jade.

"Miss vo... Jade... I need to talk to the villagers." She pleaded.

Jade hesitated and then nodded.

Jessie ran back to the village. Trey followed her.

Jade saw Lorraine and Katie's personal bodyguards; Mitch and Ben escort her to the helicopter. Mitch had made it very clear that no one, not even Jade was allowed in that helicopter.

"I cannot thank you enough." Jessie smiled at Paali. Paali hugged her. Norash Khamur patted her back and said something in his language that sounded very much like a blessing. The whole village clapped and cheered.

"Where the other Miss?" Norash Khamur asked.

Jessie looked embarrassed at Katie's absence.

"She is handling some important people." Jessie lied.

"Oh yes." They nodded, though Jessie could see that they were hurt that Katie did not come to say her goodbyes to them.

Trey placed his arm around Jessie motioning to her that they must be going now.

Jessie tearfully bid them farewell. The village waved and asked her to come back.

"Seems like you got along with them." Trey remarked when they were making their way back.

Jessie nodded. It did not escape her attention that the helicopter, the reporters, Katie was gone.

Trey noticed the gloom in Jessie's eyes and kept quiet. He just lent a supporting hand round Jessie's shoulders.

"Oh my baby!" Karen hugged Jessie as soon as Jessie laid foot on the ship. Eli, who was standing beside her, patted Jessie's back.

"Mom... I am fine. See not a scratch..." Jessie joked.

"When Mr. Carter told us about you, I was sick with worry. How did you get yourself stranded on that island?" Karen asked concernedly.

"Mom..." Eli laid a restraining hand on her shoulders, indicating that Jessie should not be barraged with questions.

Karen nodded and stared at Jessie remorsefully.

"I'm sorry sweetie... I was just worried. But you should go and take a rest."

"No, mom. I am good." Jessie assured her. She then paused, wanting to share.

"Mom... there was someone else with me on that island."

Karen smiled, "I know honey. Miss Von Heinbich mentioned that her friend was there too. That was some reassurance. At least, you weren't absolutely alone there."

"Mom... that someone was... umm... Katie."

Karen's hands froze on Jessie's shoulders as she tried to swallow the piece of information.

"Katie?" Eli mouthed, astonished. "Your... I mean...our Katie Singer?"

Jessie nodded. Her eyes fixed on Karen and studying her mother's reaction.

Karen pursed her lips. "Where is she now?"

"She's... she's... umm..." Jessie struggled to find something to say.

"Hello Mrs. Sammler." Jade called out cheerfully. "The plane is waiting for you."

Karen looked at her daughter from the corner of her eye and nodded.

* * *

Katie pranced impatiently on the Chinese carpet in her room in the Ritz-Carlton Hotel Kuala Lumpur. Lorraine was typing furiously and talking on the phone at the same time.

A tall, black haired woman, dressed in dark trousers and a long brown coat was standing stoically by the doorway. Her hands were casually tucked in her pockets, concealing the dangerous weapon in them.

A muscular man with shaved head was standing looking out of the window. His white shirt threatened to rip apart as it stretched across his wide shoulders.

Sitting on the leather couch was a thin, intelligent-looking man. Beside him was a very distinguished looking elderly man. His legs were carelessly crossed in front of him and he was smoking what looked like an Excalibur cigar.

"Kathryn dear, please, you are making me nervous." The elderly man puffed a light wisp of smoke.

Kathryn did not stop her pacing, "Morris, you are keeping me caged like a prisoner."

"Aah... the tigress in her enclosure." Morris Schwenn mocked.

Kathryn glared at him.

"Morris, I need to meet some people. You can't keep me chained here."

"Please Miss Singer. You must understand. Your cancellations of appointments and meetings, your missing out on important deals..." The thin man shrugged, "We have to show that you are very weak and drained from that little incident. Otherwise, our clients have the potential to sue us, not to mention the flushing of _Lotianne Gloss_'s reputation down the drain."

"Dan, it's just a few phone calls I have to make to friends. You won't even allow me to meet my friend, Jade."

Daniel Lanford, the legal advisor of Lotianne Gloss smiled sweetly.

"Formalities, Miss Singer. Once they are all done, we can proceed to a normal life."

"Morris!" Katie appealed to her boss. Schwenn shook his head apologetically.

"Okay." Katie agreed begrudgingly, "But not for long. Once you are done with the media and the clients, I want out of this protectiveness. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded in unison.

* * *

Jessie closed her eyes and rested her head on the plane seat. Beside her, she heard her mother snore. Eli was sitting by himself on a seat across the aisle. The business class accommodation allowed him to use his laptop, equipped with the recent software in sound mixing and other acoustical devices. He had on his headphones. Eli Sammler was producing a huge talent show next summer and he wanted to make sure that everything went according to plan.

Unconsciously, her hand went to her neck. She felt a pang of pain as her fingers encountered the jagged edges and smooth curves of a seashell. She was still wearing the necklace made of seashells and an oyster pearl. Katie had presented it to her. Katie wasn't an expert in handicrafts and the seashells were all haphazardly arranged, but to Jessie it was the cutest ornament she had ever received.

It had been almost a week since they were rescued from their stranded refuge on Talam sameh. Jessie had not heard from Katie since then. She had, however, seen a news clipping where a spokesperson for _Lotianne Gloss_ said that Katie was very exhausted from the little unpredicted jaunt and she had been placed under mandatory rest. She will resume all her duties as soon as she recovers.

Jessie had waited for Katie to call. Some part of her wasn't surprised that Katie hadn't contacted her. She knew that their world was as different as chalk and cheese. When Katie reappeared in her life a couple of months ago, Jessie had found out everything she could about Kathryn Singer. Internet search engines and paid newspaper archives had revealed that Katie had become a very successful and high-flying executive. Kathryn Singer was the darling of the business social sphere; she was the ambassador of a generation of charming young entrepreneurs. Europe was mesmerized by the tornado that swept them when Kathryn took over the CEO helm of _Lotianne Gloss_. In a matter of months, she converted an indebted and loss-burdened company into one of Europe's most profitable and glamorous industry. The fact that Kathryn was often called "Lady Viking" bore testimony to her ruthlessness in conducting her business. Rumours that she would soon take over _Lotianne Gloss _as chairman as soon as Morris Schwenn retired floated in every nook and corner.

Jessie was a very successful and reputed person in her own field. She was known in the world of medical academics as a woman of breakthroughs. No issue of the _Science _or _Nature _is complete without some reference to her enormous contribution in the field of neuroscience. Jessie was in demand all over the world but had been restricted by not having an international medical license. Dr. Jessica Sammler was a beautiful enigma. A handsome blend of intelligence, charisma and modesty, Jessica did not seek out attention. She did not like the limelight to focus on her. In spite of her status, very few people knew of this young brilliance.

There was the difference. Jessica hated the celebration. She liked her anonymity. She could not tolerate having mikes and cameras pushed onto her face every second. Kathryn was the opposite. She needed applause. She craved fame. Having to live in a shadow wasn't how Katie functioned.

And of course, Jessie hadn't exactly been impressed by Katie's dubious connections with people of shadowy occupations. Also, Katie's single-minded ambition and her resolve to be materialistic troubled Jessie.

Living on an isolated island without the world's yoke to carry, it was easy to forget your masquerade and live your inner self. But once, you re-enter civilization, realization comes back in full force. As Jessie scrolled through pages and pages of biographies regarding Katie's business and social conquests, she knew that she had lost her Katie to the Kathryn Singer she was reading about.

* * *

Katie curled the rice paper into a ball and aimed it to the waste-paper bin. It did not fall in but landed very close to it, along with many of its sisters.

"Damn!" Katie swore under her breath. She glanced briefly at the screen of her laptop. Five chat windows of _Lotianne Gloss_'s own Instant Messaging Service was open. The windows glowed as the chatters impatiently beckoned for her to reply. Katie wasn't in the mood to carry out any conference right then. Her mind wasn't on the cost reports of the Ad assignment they had got for De Beers in South Africa. Her thoughts were far away with a light-eyed blonde and she was getting very frustrated.

Lorraine walked into the office; her nose was buried deep into a portfolio. She was also rambling on her cell at the same time. When she looked at Katie, sitting on her leather chair, her legs carelessly perched on the desk, Lorraine stopped. She shut off her cell and looked at Katie with disapproval.

"Ma'am... I thought you had a conference." Lorraine looked at the laptop screen pointedly.

Katie shrugged and played with her pen, "Call them and cancel them."

"Miss Singer!" Lorraine gasped.

Katie got up and moved her lips churlishly, "Do you have any idea what being locked in this office is doing to my precious sanity?"

"You are not locked..." Lorraine tried to soothe her boss's rising temper.

"Oh yeah?" Katie's eyes flashed. "Well... I call not being able to move out of this building because of some lame lie that we are living, a very huge prison."

Lorraine scratched her nose nervously, "I could arrange for you to take some days off..." She began.

"I don't want to take anymore days off!" Katie practically screamed, "I want to return back to a normal life and talk to all those people I want to. Is that such a hard thing to understand?"

Lorraine backed away. The poor girl was sandwiched between her desire to help her boss and take orders from the ultimate boss, Morris Schwenn.

Katie took a deep breath. "I am sorry, Loe. I didn't mean to snap. It's just... it's just... this has been awful. There is something going on which I obviously don't know. I can't take that you guys are keeping me all secured because you need the world to believe that I am recuperating. And..." Katie choked.

Lorraine placed a sympathetic hand on Katie's shoulders, "Boss... talk to me."

"Loe..." Katie looked up into Lorraine's big, brown eyes. "I need to talk to her. This girl."

Lorraine smirked. Her Boss's love life wasn't exactly a pleasant thing since she had to deal with a queue of very spurned women when Kathryn got bored with them.

"I can manage her, if you want."

Katie shook her head. "No. This girl, she's special. She's different."

"Special? How?" Lorraine's brows furrowed.

"I... I... I love her." Katie looked at her assistant as Lorraine's jaws dropped in surprise.

"Love? You love her? Boss... YOU love her?" Lorraine shook her head at this incredulous piece of news.

"Yes, so?" Katie was annoyed at Lorraine's reaction.

Lorraine giggled. In all her years as assistant for Kathryn Singer, she didn't really think that she heard Kathryn utter the word "love" in anything but a cynical accent. Now all of a sudden, Kathryn Singer was in love!

"Lorraine Beaumont!" Katie's eyes darkened in warning.

Lorraine stifled a bubble of laughter.

"Fine... fine... Boss. I will allow you to call her. I am breaking some rules... but Hell! I think I can risk being fired if only to die seeing you all mushy in love."

Katie picked up a paperweight and aimed it at Lorraine. Lorraine laughed and ducked at the mock attack.


	9. THE END

**PART 9**

Karen placed the baking tray on the tabletop. She added mint leaves to the delicate brown pieces of chicken still shimmering from the heat of the oven.

"Mm... mom. Smells nice..." Jessie murmured as she crept up beside her mother to sniff at the food.

Karen smiled and patted her daughter's hands. Jessie had lost a tremendous amount of weight on that island and Karen was determined to restore some flesh back into her body.

Jessie tossed a gum in her mouth and chewed it. Karen moved swiftly from one corner of the kitchen to the other and Jessie could not help but marvel at her mother's fitness. Even at that age, Karen looked the epitome of elegance in her simple khakis and cotton tee. As for herself, Jessie was wearing an oversized shirt over Donald Duck flannels.

"So... Eli and Raina are coming over tonight?" Jessie asked.

Karen nodded, skilfully stirring the thick broth of carrot soup she was making.

"Mom... are you still mad at Raina?" Jessie asked.

Karen sighed. "Jessie... let's not talk about that, ok? We are on talking terms and frankly that's all that counts."

"But this tension between you and Raina kills Eli." Jessie pointed.

"I know honey. But frankly, that's the best we can do. After I came to know what Raina did, I don't think I can ever forgive her. And she will forever hate me for wanting her out of my son's life."

Jessie moved forward and placed a hand on her mother's shoulders.

"Why is it so hard for you to like her, mom?"

Karen shook her head. "I am not saying she is a bad girl. But I had dreams for Eli. Dreams of him marrying a girl he loves and someone who loves him back. I had a perfect image of his wife. I am afraid, Raina does not suit that image."

"No one is perfect, mom. Not even your own children."

"Sweetheart... I don't think that I have in my heart the strength to ever forgive people who hurt my children. Eli may think he is happy with Raina, but I know that deep down he regrets marrying her at some level."

Jessie looked into her mother's eyes. Karen Sammler was capable of a tremendous amount of strength and ruthlessness when it came to her children.

"It also means that I am not too happy that you did not tell me about Katie." Karen mentioned.

Jessie kept her gaze fixed on the digital clock display on the stove, away from her mother's pointed glare.

"I am sorry, mom. At first there was nothing to say."

"And now?" Karen folded her hands across her chest.

"And now..." Jessie shrugged, "There is no point in saying it."

Karen let her breath out slowly.

"Did she hurt you again, Jessie?"

Jessie shook her head. "I hurt myself, mom. Sometimes it is the past that is hard to accept. Sometime it is the present."

* * *

Trey offered Karen his arm as she slipped out of the limo backseat. Karen smiled. She then looked above his shoulder at Jessie who was already sandwiched between Eli and Jared.

Trey led Karen up the red carpet towards the gleaming glass doors of the Hilton's banquet hall.

A blonde-haired woman reached out for their passes and smiled broadly as she welcome them in.

Jessie was immediately enclaved by several distinguished looking gentlemen.

"Mrs. Sammler?" Dr. Paul Forrest beamed. Karen smiled up at the huge African-American doctor with a crop of salt-and-pepper hair. The tuxedo he was wearing did nothing to hide the powerful build he had maintained due to years of regular workouts.

"Dr. Forrest!" Karen offered her cheeks as he bent forward to kiss them lightly. She then proceeded to introduce him to Trey.

"I am the lady's chaperone for the night." Trey grinned.

"Aah! I hoped that I would have the honour to do that. But it seems I have serious competition." Paul faked a sigh.

Karen leant forward conspiratorially, "We could always give him the slip."

"Yes, honey, we could." Paul boomed with laughter. He was joined by Karen and Trey.

"You've met Jessie yet?" Karen asked.

Paul nodded, "Yes, briefly. She needs to get her speech ready for tonight. It's her big day."

Karen smiled, "Yes, it is."

Trey excused himself as he spotted an old friend.

"Nice boy, isn't he?" Karen commented.

"Yes, nice enough. Polished, polite..." Paul shrugged. "He and Jessie..."

"No, they are not dating." Karen sighed. "I wish they were. I like the guy but do not want to interfere."

"Yes... yes... ofcourse." Paul nodded. "Jessie is quite independent. She would find the right one in time."

Karen bit her lip, as she was transported back fifteen years when she saw her daughter with Katie- smiling, happy, content.

Amidst a roar of applause, cheers and even some deviant hoots, Jessie made her way up the stairs to the dais.

She accepted the glistening award from her recipient and moved towards the mike. She had prepared herself for the moment. She had rehearsed her speech several times and even practised her gait for the occasion when she will walk up to receive her award. She had read self-help books and got valuable tips from almost everyone.

Yet nothing could prepare her for the exhilaration and the sudden clammy nervousness that caught her when she looked out at the sea of people staring at her. She swallowed hard and clutched her award tightly until the cold metal dug into her palms.

"Hi!" She managed out breathlessly and smiled sheepishly.

The audience gave a brief smile. She looked around wildly, hoping to catch a familiar eye that would give her some courage. But she could not spot her family or friends. All she could see were rows and columns of strangers. Suddenly her eyes caught a pair of emerald-coloured orbs. The eyes were radiating with pride, happiness and support. Jessie closed her eyes briefly and then breathing hard, found a surge of bravery.

"Love is the only stable thing in this world. It is universal, it is complete. Love is what made me into what I am today. The love of my mom, the love of my dad. I got love from my brother, my sisters, love from Lily, love from my friends, love from my colleagues, love from all my patients, love from..." She looked back into those green eyes, "Love from love. I have spent my time in third world countries, I have witnessed extreme poverty and hunger, and yet I have seen something beautiful. I have seen the bonds of love that those people had for each other. I saw the power that love brought which made them fight any adversity. It moved me. Being a doctor is just not about healing or curing patients. Being a doctor is a privilege, a special blessing, and not a right. Being a doctor is a duty to fix those severed bonds of love between man and life. It is a granted power to bring back the person for the ones who loves him. I do not believe in detachment with your patient. I believe in attachment with the pain and suffering of your patient because then you can truly feel what he does and truly help him the way you would help yourself. The relationship between a doctor and a patient is another pure act of unconditional love based on trust and service. I am very honoured to receive this award that dignify this special relationship. Thank you."

A series of claps thundered the hall as everyone respectfully admired the speech.

Jessie pushed herself past people crowding around her to congratulate her and praise her. She briefly acknowledged them with a smile or a nod, but her attention was fixed on searching for a tall brunette.

As her brain scanned the room for any signs of Katie, she caught sight of Grace with Jared. Jessie raced towards them. Grace turned and started to smile but stopped at the look on Jessie's face.

"What happened Jess?" Grace asked.

"Have you seen Katie?" Jessie breathed out.

"Katie?" Grace blinked. "What? No! I didn't even know she was here..."

Jessie was already walking away in her search for Katie. She was so focused in front that she did not notice someone coming from beside her and she moved sharply and collided with the person.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry... I didn't..." Jessie's voice trailed off as she saw who it was.

Katie groaned as she regained her balance. "Jessie... you just broke my ribs." Katie complained mockingly.

Katie was knocked back again as Jessie threw her weight on her.

"Whoa!" Katie could only exclaim as she was enveloped in a huge bear hug from Jessie. Slowly Katie placed her arms around Jessie and pulled her closer to her.

_God! It felt so good to hold her like that again_. Jessie thought as she buried her face in Katie's shoulders.

"How did you know?" Jessie whispered when she could finally tear herself away from Katie's arms.

Katie brushed wisps of hair away from her face nonchalantly. "I made some calls."

Jessie looked into her face and smiled.

"That was an amazing speech, Jess." Katie stated, "Congratulations, you deserve it!"

Jessie blushed. Hearing it from hundreds of people the whole evening was one thing. Hearing it from Katie was another.

"It was nothing, really. I am just very thrilled to be awarded in this way."

"I am so sorry, Jessie." Katie bit her lip. "I wanted to come and see you earlier but..."

"It's alright, Katie." Jessie patted Katie's wrists. Katie placed her palms on the Jessie's fingers and squeezed them lightly.

"Kathryn Singer." Jessie froze when she heard the firm, feminine voice. She slowly turned to face the grim face of Karen Sammler.

"Mrs. Sammler! How..." Katie's voice trailed off when her eyes locked with Karen's that were like pieces of chipped ice.

"Jessie, I would like to speak to Miss Singer in private." Karen's eyes did not leave Katie's. Jessie glanced helplessly at both when a reporter flanked her and drew her away for an interview.

Karen came forward. Her lips were thinned and her fists were clenched at her sides. Katie swallowed hard. She had never seen Karen so angry in her life and it scared her bad.

"Mrs. Sammler, let me explain." Katie said hoarsely.

"No, let me explain." Karen's voice was cold and unwavering.

"I don't know what you want, Katie. I just know that my daughter has lost fifteen years of happiness because of you. Do you want her to lose fifteen more years?"

Katie fought to keep the constriction off her throat.

"Jessie is the most precious thing in my life." Karen leant forward. "I have seen my daughter cry unshed tears alone. I have seen her wallow in self-pity and misery. I have seen her smile disappear amidst dark sorrow. I have lost my daughter in more ways than you can count. Do you know what it must have felt to a mother?"

Katie backed away at the unveiled hostility she saw in Karen's demeanour.

"I don't think I need to explain the cause to you, Katie Singer. Now, I have seen my daughter cry enough. I don't like you in her life. Your presence is neither wanted nor appreciated."

Katie tried to bring some words out, but could only find herself nod meekly.

Without a word, Karen turned and walked away.

* * *

Jessie sat opposite her mother in her living room. Her legs were curled under her and her fingers were clasped together. All of a sudden, she was feeling very cold. Karen was crouched unmoving against the settee.

"You are an independent girl now." Karen broke the silence. "You can do as you wish and you surely do not need a middle-aged woman telling you what to do."

"But you do not approve of my relationship with Katie?" Jessie choked.

Karen shook her head firmly.

Jessie stared down at her hands. She finally summoned up enough strength to speak.

"There is nothing I have done that went against your wish. I love you, mom. If you ask me not meet Katie again, I will not."

Karen turned to look at her daughter. Jessie was trying very hard to stay composed and not give into her tears.

"But mom, I want you to know something. Katie did not hurt me. She did not leave me. It was my fault all those years ago. I gave into a serious misunderstanding that cost us our relationship. She was faithful to me. She is still faithful to me."

"You believe that?" Karen asked quietly.

Jessie faced her mother, her eyes confident.

"Yes, mom I do."

* * *

Katie was sprawled on her balcony. The rising sun cast a delicate blush on the sky. Katie was looking at the horizon, where the sky met the earth, the seemingly impossible union.

Katie's thoughts were drowned by rivulets of Vodka. Her vision was blurred and her head throbbed due to the after effects of the alcohol. Yet, she did not go to sleep. She wanted her body exhausted, her mind exhausted. She wanted her whole being to be so consumed with physical fatigue that it would have no place left for the emotional trauma that she was undergoing.

The door opened and Trey entered. Katie did not look up. He glanced at her dishevelled hair, her carelessly buttoned shirt and her pasty face. He sat down beside her. Katie showed no reaction. Her eyes were still focused on the distance.

"Lorraine let me enter." Trey whispered.

Katie did not respond.

"How are you feeling?"

Katie still did not respond.

Trey breathed noisily. "That was a stupid question to ask, I suppose." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Can I tell you something, Kathryn?"

Katie merely shrugged.

"Losing someone you love is not as bad as knowing that you let yourself lose that person."

Katie slowly turned towards him. She narrowed her reddened eyes.

"There is nothing one can do when fate is against you." Katie spoke hoarsely.

Trey gave her a grim smile. "Kathryn Singer speaks of fate. She who has commanded her life into a venue that few would have thought possible. She who has refuted all laws of age and success. No... she is not the person to speak of fate."

Katie smirked humourlessly, "Yes, I have achieved a lot in my life. Yet... now I feel I am a loser because I lost the most important thing. Maybe, I was destined to be rich and miserable."

"Which era are you living in?" Trey shouted, "This is not the time when you are going to back off just because some parent opposes your relationship."

Katie sighed, "You do not understand, Trey. Jessie would not go against her mother and I would never ask her to. It is not about being traditional. It is about the connection that a mother has with her daughter. I respect Karen a lot. If she has asked me to stay away, I will stay away."

"And is it your fault?" Trey asked quietly.

Katie opened her mouth and then closed it in a sad smile. "I am not sure it is anyone's fault. Just that everyone is right in their own way. The problem is, in the end, it depends on what Karen thinks is right."

"So make her think what you think is right." Trey coaxed calmly.

"What do you mean?"

Trey cocked his head, his eyes sparkling, "Tell Karen what you know is the truth. Tell her what is in your heart. Pour out your feelings in front of her. Ask her for her daughter, the conventional way."

"But..." Katie frowned.

"Karen asked you to stay away from Jessie, not herself." Trey winked.

Katie abruptly got up.

"Where are you going?" Trey scowled.

"To get a drink of water and then some sleep. If I am going to ask Karen for her daughter, I need to be as sober as possible."

* * *

Karen Sammler gently folded the book on her lap and perched her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She peered through them at the tiny letters on the yellowed pages. She needed to help her ex-student and now good friend, Ronald Fenton, on a case. She had been retired for quite some time but she loved to update herself with the latest legal issues. By virtue of people like Ronald Fenton and others, she kept herself tuned to the happenings in court.

The front door bell rang. Karen glanced at the old cuckoo clock she had bought from an auction sale and wondered who it could be.

She walked briskly to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise. At her doorstep was a gorgeous brunette, dressed in a beige wrap-around skirt and a white sweatshirt. Her lush hair was tied back but it did not stop gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. But most prominent was the huge smile on the girl's face. Her beautiful and more accurately, adorable smile was so infectious that Karen found herself widening her lips in response.

"Hello, Mrs. Sammler." Katie greeted. "I have brought you Chardonnay... and I hope you..." Katie brought out her other hand covered with an array of reds and pinks, "... like roses."

Karen stared speechless at the younger girl. She numbly accepted the gifts of flower and wine and stepped aside to let Katie in. Katie entered like a spring breeze and Karen wondered if she commanded the fresh air outside to accompany her.

"This is beautiful." Katie gushed, "I always knew you loved to sew and stitch." She looked admiringly at the displays of embroidered fabric covering much of the furniture.

"I have ample time, nowadays." Karen murmured. "So, would you like something to drink, Katie?"

Katie shook her head absently as she still inspected the various homemade decorations with awe.

Finally, Katie seemed to realize what she was doing and she blushed.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Sammler." She apologized. "I am so used to seeing everything made by machines that a work by human hands surprises me."

Karen smiled warmly, "Well... I could teach you... if you want."

Katie blinked, not sure she heard it right. She smiled and nodded. They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

Subsequently, Karen motioned her to sit down. They sat on the sofa, opposite each other.

"So... how's everything going with your work?" Karen asked.

"Good." Katie nodded slightly. She then swallowed hard and drew whatever streams of courage and strength she had from within.

"Mrs. Sammler..." Katie looked at Karen. "I have come here to ask you something, actually to request something."

"Oh?" Karen leant back. She wasn't ready to reveal her thoughts yet. She wanted to hear what Katie had to say first.

Katie then bent down and knelt before Karen. Karen's face remained expressionless.

"Mrs. Sammler, I know you love Jessie a lot. I know you would always want your daughter to be happy. Believe me; I would never come in between such a love. I have always kept you in utmost respect and would continue to do so regardless of your opinion about me. But I wish you to know that I love your daughter too. I always have. For me, my life began and ends with Jessie. Oh yes, I have survived without Jessie, I have apparently gone ahead in those fifteen years we have been apart. But my life was all about competition and money. I never looked sideways. I did not have anything to look forward to except one step after another. Did I have a purpose in my life? I don't think so. Did I plan my life? No. Success happened and I took it. It was breathing and surviving and not living. When Jessie came back into my life, it was like the spring after the summer. The warmth she filled my life with helped me realize what I have missed all these years. If she leaves my life, will I live? Yes, but once again in that cold winter from where I just had come out. I know you do not think highly of me. You think I have always hurt Jessie. In many ways, you are right. I have done some unpardonable mistakes, but we always hurt people we love, don't we? Does that mean we love them less? But infidelity is not one of my crimes. I have always loved Jessie and only Jessie. I shouldn't have left all those years ago, and if I had a second chance, I would choose to stay back and make Jessie understand the truth. But I cannot change the past. What I can only hope is to not make the same mistake again. To fill our lives with the same relationships that we had fifteen years ago."

Katie's voice broke off. Her head sank and she stared at the carpet.

Karen looked at Katie's bowed head.

"Jessie is not the only you hurt, Katie." Karen reprimanded softly. "You hurt a mother by taking her two daughters away from her."

Katie looked up. Karen's eyes were glinting with tears.

"When you left, a mother was left broken. Her one daughter was gone physically and her other daughter was withdrawn emotionally."

Karen gave a bleak smile. "You think you have any right to break my heart and then come her to ask for forgiveness. You think you need to ask for forgiveness? In one moment, you have turned me into a stranger. Do not think of apologizing. What you should have done is to come and tell me what happened fifteen years ago. I trusted and loved you, Katie and you could not share this much with me? You thought you will make a decision by going away and thus helping everyone? You devastated all of us with your decision."

"I am sorry, Karen... I am so sorry, Karen." Katie whimpered. She placed her head on Karen's lap, her tears flowing freely.

Karen tenderly stroked Katie's hair.

"I don't think I could tell myself that you were wrong. Even at the time when Jessie blamed you, I could not bring myself to believe that you would have betrayed her. I saw it in your eyes, Katie, the truth. I am a lawyer, remember? I can see lies in a person's eyes." Karen grinned.

Katie smiled through her tears. "But you shouted at me that day?"

Karen gave a short chuckle, "I can't explain but we parents are like that. Sometimes we vent our anger when we do not want to show the strong emotions we feel for our children. When you have kids of your own you will understand."

She lifted Katie's head and with her fingers wiped away the salty tears from the face.

"I am looking forward to being a grandmother again, Katie. You and Jessie will make good parents."

Katie blushed and hugged Karen.

* * *

Jessie was literally taken aback when she heard the CD player booming out Elvis Presley's Jailhouse Rock. The volume was unusually loud for Karen Sammler. Jessie wondered what was wrong with her mother.

"Mom?" She called out repeatedly. She then decided to give up. She could hardly her own voice in the vibrations of the music.

Jessie dragged the grocery bags into the kitchen. Her arms strained from the effort, she had planned on spending the weekend having a small barbecue with her mother. She had come up with amazing Mediterranean recipes and she wanted to try it out.

"Mom... I have..." The rest of the words stuck in Jessie's throat as her jaws dropped and her eyes bulged forward when she took in the scene in front of her.

Katie and Karen were dressed in identical pink aprons. Katie was beating eggs in a bowl while Karen sliced ham. They were engaged in an animated conversation. It appeared that Karen was instructing Katie on the various spices to put in the stew. Katie then shared a joke which had Karen giggle spontaneously.

Jessie literally rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

They were unaware of her there. Karen did a small jiggle to the music and Katie laughed out loud.

Suddenly, Katie's eyes fell on a very dumbfounded Jessie.

"Uh... Hi Jessie!" Katie beamed waving her fork.

Karen turned and her smile matched Katie's.

"Hi, honey! You are here early. Katie and I were just getting done with lunch."

"Katie... and... and... you?" Jessie questioned disbelievingly.

"Oh yes!" Katie lent Karen a hand with the stirring as Karen went to check on her oven.

"It's great fun cooking. And your mom is like teaching me these super cool recipes."

Jessie walked slowly and then stood in between them. She stared at one from the other.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Oh... nothing." Karen shrugged. "Katie decided to join us for this weekend. Right, Katie dear?" Karen smiled mischievously.

Katie nodded like a small child with a secret to hide.

"Oh, yes... one more thing, honey." Karen grinned at Jessie. "Would you mind sharing your room with Katie? As you know, I haven't really furnished the guest room properly."

"Huh?" Jessie gaped at the silent agreement shared between her mother and Katie.

They turned back to look at Jessie, their eyes sparkling with love and humour. It seemed to say, "This is our family".

The End-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
